


motus nexum

by WhyArentIBlessd



Series: From the Devildom [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Budding Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Desperately Needs Emotional Support, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd
Summary: (1) New message - BelphegorYou’re OK with that, right?“Say no.” Mammon insisted, obviously reading Belphegor’s message along with you. “He can sweat it out ‘n’ think about what he did.” The anger in his tone was hard to miss, especially from a demon who was usually so light-hearted, and you had to weigh the odds nervously before you rushed to respond.Sure, sounds good.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: From the Devildom [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579723
Comments: 119
Kudos: 469





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, while these stories are gathered together in a ‘series’, they in no way have any relation to one another. Each MC is meant to be unique and different, as is their relationships to the brothers. I have sorted them into a series more to keep them gathered together rather than because they are in any way connected. There is no continuity between stories or MCs, aside from anything explicitly stated or canonic events. Sorry for any confusion!

Life at the House of Lamentations had become so peaceful, you almost didn't know what to do with yourself.

With the race to pact bond all seven brothers finally over, and Belphegor freed from the attic, the seven of them could finally start to heal the deep wounds that the loss of their sister had left behind. Lucifer could finally clean out those sore spots, let his brothers share in some of his sorrow, and you could see them folding in on one another like scaffolding, supporting each other through the worst of it.

It had been such a slim chance that Belphegor would listen, that crying ‘Wait!’ as he closed in on you a second time would stall him even slightly, but it had been the chance of a lifetime. It was the only choice you could think of, even standing there _knowing_ how deadly he was, and you didn’t let yourself stumble back this time as he approached you. He needed to know, even if it didn’t save your life, and you hurried to tell him about his lost sister as quickly as you could.

She’d lived.  
She’d been happy.  
She hadn’t died that day.

If not for everyone, it likely wouldn’t have worked to placate the youngest brother’s grief and rage. He could hardly believe you, hardly begin to comprehend what it all meant for his eons of struggling with himself and his bottled despair, but it was shockingly Lucifer to reach him now. The stern persona and his aloof attitude melted momentarily in the face of Belphegor’s tears, and you could feel your own eyes watering with them, unbidden now as Lucifer spoke to soothe his youngest brother’s heartache. Diavolo’s own revelation about your distant ancestor was secondary, though just as shocking, and it felt sort of muted compared to the emotional roller coaster the day had been.

You were still struggling to come to terms with the sight of your own battered body, slipping out of consciousness is a distraught Mammon’s arms. You were coming down off of your adrenaline; choking to death and facing the murder down a second time was no mean feat, and you were beginning to wilt until suddenly everyone was there with you. Being wrapped in 6 pairs of arms was a relief, a warm wash of approval from everyone to keep you from completely deflating, and the day proceeded from there in a whirlwind of information.

They all wanted to spend so much time with you, dote on you, and you could hardly get space to breathe between them all now as they spilled all over you. Lucifer managed to restrain himself, but the smile on his face was the warmest you’d seen in your months here in the Devildom. He looked so relaxed, watching you all interact together now, and it filled you with a sense of pride to see them all so truly happy.

While Belphegor’s confession explained so much, and seeing him finally seek comfort from his brothers was so emotional, there was nothing that could have prepared you for his behavior. He was rivalling Asmodeus now, fighting for the chance to sit right next to you on the small settee, and you were struggling to recover from the sudden changes. Asmodeus was wonderfully comforting, petting your hair now as you sat there and sipped at your seemingly unending cup of tea. If it wasn’t one of the brothers fighting to refresh your tea, there was a spread of snacks out before you that even Beelzebub wasn’t touching.

It was so foreign, seeing them so selflessly absorbed with you and your existence for the first time, and Belphegor's abrupt switch was the hardest to adjust to. He reminded you of your family at home, your younger siblings who had no sense of personal space or time, and he had devolved to sitting beside you and resting his cheek on your shoulder fondly. The grip he had on your arm was gentle, yes, but you doubted you could get off the couch without him.

Thankfully, Lucifer was watching you more closely than you had thought, because he was quick to scold them all just enough.

With your shoulders freed, your hair abandoned, you could sit back against the couch properly now and just relax. You were beginning to unwind as Barbatos explained the truth of things, winding out the explanation of his powers so matter of factly, and you couldn't help but smile as Satan and Asmodeus shared a private moment of concern. You could have almost said things were back to normal when you finished your tea and the issue was back on the table, literally.

"Here, have another cup of tea." Belphegor hummed, reaching for one of the many pots Barbatos had arranged for everyone. With Asmodeus' attention diverted, he was keen to step in and pour for you. He had been keen to do everything from tea to cakes to snatching up a napkin for you, and you were more than a bit unnerved. He was intense, even compared to Asmodeus' unwavering fondness.

The ensuing argument just made you sigh, and press a hand to your cheek, trying to be patient. Sure, you were thrilled for them, but-

"Ohhhh, let _me_ pour it!"  
"Oh no you don't. _I'm_ pouring it."  
"No, _me_!"  
" _No!_ I-"

-there was only so much brotherly time you could handle from such a rowdy bunch.

"Yo, morons!!!" Mammon's voice caught you off guard, but you hoped that the look of gratitude you sent him reached him. Never had you been so relieved to have the second brother butt in on your behalf. He scowled at Asmodeus and Belphegor, hands on his waist now as he argued with them. " _I'm_ the one who pours their tea... _all_ of it!"

"Exactly," You relished the chance to agree, rising from your seat a little before you committed and extracted yourself from the duo on the settee. Something flashed across Belphegor's face as you moved, his grip providing just a hint of resistance on your sleeve for a moment before he let you go, but you didn't linger on it as you stepped around his side. "And besides, I think I'm more tea than human at this point. I'm not thirsty anymore. Thanks guys." And you set a hand on Mammon's arm, eager to get out of the spotlight at long last. "Thanks, Mammon."

"Tsk." Mammon clicked his tongue at the thank you, turning up his nose like it would hide the way his face flushed slightly, and he waved you off delicately. "Whatever. It's the least I could do after..."

You expected more to his rant, more to the way he childishly ducked your appreciation to save his reputation, but surprisingly, he seemed to catch himself. It only took a glance at him to realize what he was thinking about, what they were all thinking about, and you realized the hush that had fallen over the den now. Taking a quick glance around, you frowned at the eyes on you, and you couldn't help how your frown deepened when you saw specifically how Satan was watching Belphegor.

You didn't need Mammon struggling to adjust his own light hearted complaints or Satan's cool, Lucifer-esque stare down to know what had gotten on everyone's mind.

"After I busted my hump jumping through time to get Lucifer to open up? Yeah, you're right. Do you know how _hard_ it was to get this far? No wonder you guys gave me the royal treatment today." You forced yourself to proceed, happy to give Mammon a shove now as you took over for him for his own complaint, and you picked up one last scone to try and lighten the mood. "I'll miss all this tomorrow when things calm down."

You didn't think it was going to work, seeing them staring at you or staring at each other, and you dug for your D.D.D for a second before your unlikely savior spoke up.

"Yeah? Well, don't get used to it. Mononoke Land is going to release another event after the Boot Camp is done, and if you flop us in the rankings, I'll die of shame by association." Levi said, voice a little halting now but his scowl no less sincere. "You may be a distant descendant of Lilith, but that's not gonna give you a pass to start playing like some noob."

"Right, I'll grind some side missions to try and up my gear." You promised, relieved that someone could break the tension now as Satan shifted. The slow blink and the long sip of his tea were eerie when combined with such an unpleasant expression, a slight reminder that the brothers weren't as human as they seemed, and you waggled your device at the youngest brother as everyone seemed to exhale. "Belphie, give me your number. Everyone else is already in my D.D.D, and this way we can talk more. We could even play Mononoke Land together between events."

Offering him your device, you were stunned to see his cheeks go red next, a spitting image of Mammon for a moment before he scowled and said: "No, I don't play mobile games. The notifications are so tedious." He did take your device, if only for a moment before offering it back. "I'll text you myself later... when I find it." But you hesitated when he didn't release it for you immediately. You tugged and he held on, and it made you freeze. "You should really take a nap. You were fading away sitting with me. I-"

"Oi, oi!" Mammon cut Belphegor off sharply, maybe a little too sharply, but he released his end of your phone and you looked at Mammon in shock now as he caught your upper arm in his grip. He was pushy, yes, but it made your eyebrows rise to have him put his hands on you like this. You met his agitated stare with confusion. He had practically dragged you away from the settee, overzealous, and you watched him stand between you and the rest of the room, his posture rigid. "You just said it yourself, this human needs a nap 'n' as their first man, that's my cue! All of you, scram! They're gonna sleep 'n' we're gonna let it happen! No disruptions!"

"Mammon-" "Got it?"  
"Mammon!"

Stepping back, you pulled against his grip to draw his attention away from his brothers, and you marveled at how quickly getting up from the couch had upturned the comfortable atmosphere. Everyone was so tense, especially Mammon, and you squared up with him as he turned to face you.

"What?!" He demanded, frowning, and you knocked your knuckles against his chest harmlessly. "I'm-"

"Enough." You told him stiffly, trying to match the bite of his tone now as he watched you carefully. It was like you could see the hackles raised, recognize that he was _really_ worked up, and you tried your best to stay calm. "...I am a little tired." You told him, picking your words carefully as you held his stare. "I need my first man to walk me back to my room, if it's not too much trouble." Your eyes darted around the room, assessing, and you were quick to zero in on Belphegor. He was the only one who wasn't looking at you, perhaps in shame, and you broke Mammon's hold like it was cobwebs.

You brushed past Mammon and you set an arm around Asmodeus and Belphegor for the briefest of hugs. Sure, Asmodeus was watching you with too keen eyes, but he was quick to warm up to the gesture and he was the perfect place to start. The brothers fell into step with his response as you made your rounds to everyone -even Levi, despite his protests- and you were glad to bid everyone goodnight for now. You needed out of the action for a little while, even if you only got a moment's rest, and now was your chance. You rounded up Mammon, holding onto one arm to bring him with you into the hall, and you were quick to distance yourselves from the den.

You were nearly at your room when you finally felt the need to know bubbling up inside you, shock fading away to confusion, and you glanced at him as you passed over the entryway.

"What was that?" You asked him carefully, not releasing him yet as you slowed your pace.

"What was what?" Mammon, unhelpful, was already flushed, and he looked away when you caught him staring.

" _That_. In the den." You reminded, frowning. "You blew up. Belphie just said I looked tired, and he's not wrong. Why-"

"That's not what he said! An' it's _none_ a his business! _I’m_ your protector, not him!" Mammon barked, scowling now and turning your grip around to hold you as well. It was just awkward enough, forced you to turn to face him, and you scowled back at him as he spoke. "You're 'fading away', huh?! Yeah, I wonder why." He didn't let go, catching hold of you with his other hand, and he scrutinized you hard. "Barbatos used his powers to make sure you were the one to stay in this timeline, but that doesn't mean anything! He still killed you! He- You-" He sounded strangled for words, grimacing, and you didn't push him this time.

He needed to say it.

He just looked like he was torn between speaking and turning tail. Cautious, you caught one edge of his jacket in your other hand with a more delicate grip. No need to scare him off now.

"Mammon?" You coaxed him, just a little, and glanced down either hall for privacy before you proceeded. "What's wrong? Tell me." You didn't want to force him with a pact order -you'd sworn you would never force them to do anything to your advantage-, and you didn't dare tempt it now. "You can tell me."

"He _killed_ you." Mammon breathed out trepidatiously. "Your neck, your arms- he _hurt you_ , more than anythin' or anyone here ever has. Y'know how it feels t' have someone dyin' in your arms while you can't change anythin'? D'you know what it's _like?!_ " He shifted in your grip, struggling slightly as though even your tentative hold were too much, but as you let him go to retreat, he crushed you in against him tightly. Your eyes widened, nearly falling out of your head now in shock as he squeezed the breath out of you, and you hurried to wrap your arms around his back as he pressed his face into your shoulder. “Damn it, I-”

"Hey... it's okay." You said weakly, horrified by the scope of what he had kept to himself. "I'm here. I'm not even hurt. Lilith interfered and skipped me ahead, unharmed. It's alright now, I promise." But you felt stunningly selfish for lounging around and humoring everyone's whims while Mammon hovered and protested. "I... wish you'd told me."

"Tell you what? That you're _my_ human and _my_ responsibility, and I _failed_ you?" Mammon suggested miserably, speaking into your uniform as you held him, staring blindly at the wall in horror. "What was I supposed to say? An' with _them_ there? Fat chance. They'd-"

"Mammon," You had to interrupt him this time, you had to, and you were grateful for the chance to shift your grip on him. "you didn't fail. This had to be part of Barbatos and Diavolo's plan. They sent me back, they knew how to keep me from disappearing... it was dangerous, but I'm here. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." You squeezed him, hard, and didn't let it go for a few seconds. "See? You can feel me. I'm not a cloud of smoke. I'm here, with you, and you didn't fail me. You did _not_ fail me, Mammon. _Ever_."

You couldn't say when in the midst your speech Mammon had started to cry, the usually boisterous demon so silent in such an emotional moment, but you could feel it now soaking into your jacket. You couldn't blame him, stunned to feel his hands fist in your clothes desperately as he let his shoulders begin to relax, and you sighed before you began rubbing circles against his spine.

"You didn't fail me, Mammon, I promise you. I'm right here." You reassured him in a soft voice, trying to keep an eye out for anyone coming up the hall. No one was going to interrupt this private time, not if you had any say about it, and eventually one hand began combing through his hair. He needed you, right now, as much as your body was crying for rest. "You didn't lose me... I'm still here."

It took some coaxing to get him to walk with you, the demon unwilling to move from your current positions, but eventually you managed to get his feet shuffling sideways towards your door. You _needed_ to lie down, you insisted in his ear when his sniffling had subsided, and he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted tonight. Sure, you didn't expect to be made into a human body pillow, but it was another unexpected event that you could certainly allow after the adventure thus far.

Mammon had barely dragged you down to the pillows before your eyelids began to droop, your head so heavy, and you were asleep before you could comfort him any more. Your body finally called it quits, giving you a much needed break, and you felt Mammon squeeze you once for comfort before you were well and truly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to the soft buzzing of your device some time in the night, your D.D.D still tucked into the pocket of your uniform pants, and you shifted groggily as it continued to buzz. You had incoming messages -many, apparently- and you grumbled softly under your breath as you arched your back to shift your weight and retrieve it. Mammon groaned, and your breath hitched as his grip tightened, but you waited uncertainly for more that never came. He was still asleep, seemingly, and you glanced at him in the dark before you petted his hair comfortingly and opened your messages.

Your eyebrows rose in surprise as you read them, realizing they were from Belphegor now as you read more and more, and you shifted uncertainly before you pressed closer to Mammon and began to respond. It was hard, lying there under most of Mammon’s weight, but you tried your best to respond casually as Belphegor texted you.

**_**(4) New messages - Belphegor** _ **

**_**Hey, this is Belphie** _ ** **_**  
** _ ** **_**Thanks for giving me your contact info earlier.I** _ ** **_**  
** _ ** **_**’m not really texting for any particular reason.** _ ** **_**  
** _ ** **_**I sort of felt like it.** _ **

It was a little surprising to see his messages go on, his dismissive phrase not matching with the successive messages. He seemed like he had something to say just from reading this, your brows furrowing just slightly in a frown, and your thumbs moved quickly as you tried to placate him. You considered just saying ‘I’m happy you did’, but you had to backtrack and delete the lukewarm message. If you wanted to relax around him in person, you needed to do it in text… speak your mind.

 ** **Yeah, sometimes I just like to chat, too.**** You felt good sending the message to him, reading it over a few times under your breath as Mammon snored into your shoulder, and you had to smile. He slept like the dead, mouth slightly agape as he completely relaxed, and it was even more welcome in the wake of his disconcerting confessions. He was at peace like this, settled into his seemingly claimed half of your bed, and when your eyes drifted back to your screen, Belphegor had filled your chat.

**_**I know, right? Exactly.** _ ** **_**  
** _ ** **_**You know how we were all out in the common room earlier, and everyone was crowded around you?** _ ** **_**  
** _ ** **_**When I saw that, I felt this vague sense of panic.** _ ** **_**  
** _ ** ****_**Since you first came to the Devildom, everyone except me has gotten to spend time with you.It’s sort of like I’m the only one who has missed out. I didn’t get my time.** _

You couldn’t help but grimace at his wording now and, reminded of how you were ‘fading away’, you tensed as he began to type again and you had to brace yourself.

**_**So, from now on, I’m going to try to hang around you as much as I can.** _ **

“Shoot ‘im down…” Mammon’s voice made you jump a little, looking over at him, and his bleary in half-lidded eyes met your stare. He didn’t look pleased, even with his expression mostly hidden in your shoulder, and you sighed as you glanced back at your screen.

Damn it.

You were the one who wanted them to reconcile, and wanted Belphegor to reconnect with his family. He acted like a little kid today, just cuddled up to your arm- he was texting so much that it was almost unreal. Not even Asmodeus spammed you like this…

Could you really shut him down?

“I can’t.” You told Mammon tightly, huffing and setting your phone down on your stomach. “I have younger siblings. They hit me all the time when they didn’t know any better. He was grieving, and he’s behaving.” It was a paper thin excuse and you knew it, your stomach swirling, but you didn’t know what to say. You couldn’t wait too long to respond, not if you wanted to make yourself look calm for the youngest brother, and you shuffled your legs uncertainly.

“Yes, you can.” Mammon grunted, the arm around you squeezing emphatically. “He’s movin’ real quick. ‘N’ he’s a brat. He’s not entitled to your time. He isn’t even one of your pacts.” You could almost hear him huff and insert himself into the idea. He could hang around you as much as he wanted to, because you two were sworn into a pact, so Belphegor could eat dust.

You stared back at him for a long time, seeing the expectation in his eyes as the stalemate continued, and you sighed as your phone went off again.

**_**(1) New message - Belphegor** _ **

**_**You’re OK with that, right?** _ **

“Say no.” Mammon insisted, obviously reading Belphegor’s message along with you. “He can sweat it out ‘n’ think about what he _did_.” The anger in his tone was hard to miss, especially from a demon who was usually so light-hearted, and you had to weigh the odds nervously before you rushed to respond.

****Sure, sounds good.** **

You cursed immediately as you hit send, dropping your device again to cover your eyes, and you felt Mammon growl under his breath as you flopped back onto the pillows more comfortably.

“Give me a break, okay.” You hurried to placate him next, grimacing now as you stopped rubbing your eyes and you tried to relax. “I worked really hard to help him and Lucifer talk, and it worked out. If I just shut him down, then everyone is going to follow my lead. You saw how they were watching us, and I know you were watching us just as much.” You didn’t know how to really explain it to him, not without letting your outsider observations of demons border into stereotypical, and you reached for him carefully. “And he lives here. I can’t just hide from him.”

“We could hide you.” Mammon muttered, pouting, and he rolled over now to give you his back childishly. “You’re takin’ big risks again. You don’t expect me to let you just wander around with him as your shadow, do you? Alone?”

“Yes, I do.” You said firmly, touching him now even as he shifted away from you. "He can't apologize if the six of you are there breathing down his neck for the first sign of trouble. Do you like talking to me about personal stuff with everyone listening in? Obviously not." It was low, bringing up earlier tonight in Belphegor's defense, but you couldn't let Mammon ignore the facts. It wasn't fair to Belphegor to keep him at arms' length. "He deserves the chance to make up for it."

Mammon tensed, hunching his shoulders, and you pulled your hand back cautiously as you felt him growl again. It rumbled, so low your human ears missed its sound, but you could almost feel it in your diaphragm.

"How do you make up for killin' someone?" Mammon hissed, speaking through clenched teeth. "Today, you let him sit there 'n' put his hands on you. He was restin' his head on your shoulder like he didn't just tear out your throat! You should be terrified! Did Lilith wipe your memory when she saved your life?! How can you be so calm?!"

Dropping your recoiling hands, you sighed and stared at his back for a moment before you touched his waist gently. Sure, he squirmed away, but you didn't really care. He was upset, and he was always quick to forgive you when he was upset. You just wished you could have given him what he wanted this time instead of making him fuss.

"...I'm not." You admitted reluctantly, lying there with the space between you feeling like a gorge. "I'm scared too, Mammon. I remember it, all of it, until the end." You didn't dare let your mind linger on it, let its mention distract you from the task at hand, and you swallowed. "But being scared doesn't change anything. If I had quit every time something scared me, Lucifer would have chased me off months ago. You and I wouldnt be friends. Or Levi, or Beel. Diavolo might have killed Belphegor. I have to let him spend time with me, and you have to trust me, Mammon. Trust me."

"You expect me to leave you alone with someone who scares you?!" Mammon flipped over immediately, mouth agape and his frown returning as you spoke. He looked stunned, infuriated, and you scowled at his reaction as he scoffed at the idea. "You're kiddin'!"

“Yes! I do expect that!” You barked, unable to help shouting now as you sat up to glare back at him. It hurt to fight him on this, especially when you could see that he had your best interests at heart, but you weren’t going to back down. “If you’re going to try and tag along, I’ll use the pact and forbid you.” Everyone needed this, maybe even you, and Mammon was going to have to accept that you _weren’t_ going to bend over backwards and do everything his way. “You don’t get to decide who I do and don’t see! Belphegor can hang out with me if he wants to!”

“LISTEN, HUMAN! YOU’RE ACTING LIKE I’M SOME NOBODY! I’M YOUR GUY! DO YOU THINK I’D SET YOU UP? YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT HE’S CAPABLE OF!” Mammon erupted beside you, sitting up and grabbing you by one shoulder fiercely. “YOU UNDERESTIMATED HIM ONCE AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT YOU! KILLED! HE HASN’T EVEN APOLOGIZED, AND YOU’RE READY TO JUST WALK RIGHT INTO ANOTHER TRAP!” He huffed, and you swore steam could have been coming out of his ears. You could feel yourself going red, furious now as he yelled right in your face, but he wasn’t done. “YOU’RE MY RESPONSIBILITY AND I’M NOT GONNA LET YOU THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY! YOU’RE MY-”

“YOU DON’T GET TO ‘LET’ ME DO ANYTHING! YOU DON’T _OWN_ ME!” Through your anger, you numbly realized that this was the first time you’d ever really raised your voices at one another, but that didn’t stop you. You shoved him, hard, and you didn’t hesitate to continue. “I AM MY OWN PERSON, MAMMON, AND YOU CAN’T ORDER ME AROUND! YOU DON’T HAVE ANY RIGHT!”

Mammon looked ready to lunge at you, sitting back on the bed now and his chest heaving. He had a tirade on the tip of his tongue, for sure, and you shoved your blankets back off your legs as you prepared for a fight. It was the last thing you wanted to be doing at this hour, not after the struggle you’d had to go through already, but you weren’t going to let him walk all over you just because he was concerned.

However, you didn’t expect him to throw himself off your bed instead, rumpled, and leave your bedroom. He left in such a hurry he slammed your door behind him, tight lipped despite the absolutely seething look in his eyes, and you struggled to recover as your anger was engulfed in confusion.

He’d just left?

Shoulders slumping, you stared at your closed door for a few minutes before it set in and he really wasn’t coming back. You didn’t know how to comfort him now, not with the ultimatum that his stubbornness imposed on you, and you couldn’t see another way around this. You couldn’t comply and ignore Belphegor, and Mammon seemingly wouldn’t be satisfied any other way.

Sighing, bed already growing cold as Mammon’s departure left you to your own devices, you laid back down and you had to bury your face in your pillow. You were aching to return to your nap, to shed the last vestiges of the day and recover, and you nearly ignored the buzz of your D.D.D. You really considered it, laying there and feeling drained all over again, but curiosity got the better of you and you flipped it over.

**_**(1) New message - Belphegor** _ **

**_**All right then. Thanks.** _ **

You rolled back over in disappointment and you sighed as you pulled the covers over your head to just try and go back to sleep. You had a busy day tomorrow, and Belphegor wanted to hang around you for as much of it as possible… so you’d better be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

When you rolled over in the morning, the lights of your bedroom brightening slowly as your alarms went off, you were still thinking about Mammon's argument. You didn't have any new messages yet, nothing besides what Belphegor had sent you, and you grimaced at the virtual silence before you pushed yourself to get out of your bed. You needed to clean up, among other things, and you shuffled into your bathroom sleepily until you caught sight of yourself in the mirror.

You hadn't thought to check yourself over after everything that had happened, not with the whirlwind of activity and emotions that had swept you up in its grasp. You were so focused on the brothers and their distracting shows of affection that you hadn't made yourself a priority. Lilith had saved your life -you were alive and well- so what more was there to linger on?

The marks around your neck were turning an ugly, dusty purple. You could see the heavy thumb print on one side of your throat, although you didn't feel any pain when you touched it, and you struggled to look away from yourself, mouth dry. It looked wicked, the long marks from his fingers and the condemning bruising growing stark against your skin, and you turned your head this way and that cautiously as you watched yourself in the mirror. Gingerly resting your hand over it, matching your fingers to the contusions, you couldn't ignore the way the hairs on the back of your neck prickled uneasily.

You nearly jumped when your phone went off this time, whirling to hurry back to your bed and rescue it from its place. You didn't want to look at yourself anymore, not when you were going to get enough stares in class, and you were admittedly relieved to see Asmodeus' picture.

**_**(2) New messages - Asmo ♡** _ ** **_**  
** _ ** **_**Hellooooooooo** _ ** **_**  
** _ ** **_**Are you up?** _ **

You had to grin at the messages, glancing at your door in case he wasn't going to wait. You had to wonder how long he'd been waiting to say that, smiling, and you hurried to send him a reply as his typing bubble popped up again.

****I'm up. I was just going to get ready.** **

**_**Ohhhh, perfect~!** _ ** **_**  
** _ ** **_**Get cleaned up, and get into something simple, and then come to my room.** _ ** **_**  
** _ ** **_**Or skip the middle step.** _ ** **_**  
** _ ** **_**We're going to Majolish~!** _ **

****After class?**** You were already headed back to the bathroom, not about to underestimate the fifth brother and his desire to take you somewhere.

**_**No, silly! We're not going to class today.** _ ** **_**  
** _ ** **_**Lucifer told Diavolo that you might need a break...** _ ** **_**  
** _ ** **_**And then Diavolo told Barbatos to...** _ ** **_**  
** _ ** **_**Completely cancel classes until the end of the week!!!** _ ** ****__**  
** **_**Now hurry up, or I'll have to come get you myself!** _ ** **_**  
** _ ** ****_**Ready or not~** _

You didn't bother to argue, feeling a little nervous as you hurried to shed off your uniform and threw yourself under some hot water. You weren't sure how much dress up you could handle playing with the flirtatious demon, but you couldn't say you weren't eager to see him where you could have a little more time to yourselves.

As lusty and over the top as Asmodeus could be, he wasn’t shy at all about nudity besides his own and you didn’t want to risk him deciding to follow up his messages with a ‘here I come’. You rushed to scrub yourself down before the water was really ready, huffing and chattering under the chilly spray before it warmed up properly, and you gratefully lathered up every part of yourself you could reach.

Trying to take stock of yourself, you realized through the process that a few of your fingernails were broken. Short-clipped as they were, there were a few that had suffered from you struggling, and you grimaced at them disappointedly as you dried off and hurried to put on some fresh clothes. You were pulling your shirt over your head when the door opened unannounced, Asmodeus letting out a sigh of approval as he spotted you, and you hurried to shove your head through the top. You had to shuffle back, his hands reaching for your waist, but you stubbornly shoved down the hem of your shirt before you accepted the hug.

“Morning, you’re looking all fresh.” He hummed, smirking at you as he rested his cheek against yours. He happily snuggled up to you for a moment, hands squeezing your waist as though he could coax you with some new, unseen power, but after a moment he pulled back to examine your hands instead. You could hear it already, giving his fingers an apologetic squeeze, but he cut you off with a click of his tongue.

“Tsk. You can’t go out like this. What was I thinking.” He was quick to unwrap the scarf from around his own shoulders, eyes rolling, and he draped it around you artfully, huffing. His hands lingered on your shoulders, unnerving now as he leveled you with a mile-long stare. “He really made a mess of you…” He murmured seriously, voice lowering.

Asmodeus' tone made you tense, his warm honeyed eyes watching you keenly as he brushed his knuckles against the column of your throat. He was looking at you so intensely it made you fidget, frowning, and you pushed against his shoulder carefully as you moved to extricate yourself from his grip. You didn't doubt the scarf was warranted, but-

"Aren't we going?" Diverting his attention back to the outing he had planned, you eagerly shifted and you had to adjust the scarf uncomfortably. It was new, not entirely unwelcome, to have something around your neck like this, but you didn't dare take it off. You didn't think you'd see Mammon today after a fight like that, but you couldn't take the risk. Or even Satan, God forbid... he was already on seemingly thin ice with Belphegor as it is, and the last thing you wanted was to mend Lucifer's relationship with him and leave Satan's in shambles.

Smiling, hoping to segue away from the injuries, you adjusted his grip on your hands and you squeezed. You desperately wanted him to focus on something other than the state of you, and it was for a different reason than usual.

"We are," Asmodeus hummed and he just brushed a bit of hair off your face as you started moving. He wasn't phased by your questions, well kept brows slightly furrowed. "But I was just looking at-"

"My nails? Yeah, I'm sorry. Maybe we can dodge the afternoon crowd and get them redone. I won't argue this time." You added, pocketing your device more confidently as you went looking around for your shoes. "I know you and Seere go way back at Majolish, so we won't miss out on a room or anything if we do the manicure first, but we should go and get a head start on the crowds."

Turning around to look at him some, you shoved your first shoe on and fixed him with a plaintive glance. If he was giving you his scarf like this, there was no way he wasn't staring, and you could only hope you could coax some semblance of discretion from the shameless brother.

"I'll try on everything you give me?" You offered, your last ditch attempt in the face of his skeptically raised brow, and his eyes lit up before he could school his expression.

"Everything?" He hummed, whistling at the claim. "Well, alright then. First, we see Raum for your poor hands and a touch for my polish, and then off to Majolish, where you put on every article I bring you~." He came forward to link arms with you delightedly, happy to rest his hand at the crook of your elbow and have you escort him along. "And we will have to find _some_ nourishment for you before the fashion show. Seere would let me steal in a few treats. He's a close, personal friend. But you need something _filling_ and _satisfying_ if I'm going to have my way with you all day."

Asmodeus leered at you as he spoke, leaning in like he just might actually kiss you this time before he just pressed your cheeks together briefly. You'd seen him do exactly this so often with Solomon in the early days, the hold and touch a surprisingly innocent gesture from the usually lascivious demon, and you rejoiced in the normalcy of it now as you happily left your dorm with him.

"You make it sound like I'm the treat you're sneaking in." You teased back, closing your door as you toyed back with him now. You had cover, and good company, and you couldn't help how it put you in a better mood. You could almost completely forget about your throat as Asmodeus' scarf seemed as though it were weightless, and having one of your demons on your arm was comforting for that wriggling hint of concern.

"Careful, treats get eaten." Asmodeus was on that comment immediately, shooting you a sideways stare that made your stomach shift. "You already got all cleaned up. I'm sure it would be a tasty snack, but we'd never get you anything new." He plucked at your old, borrowed shirt in disapproval, but his eyes shot up to your face hungrily. "Maybe once we get you something nicer to take off."

You had to squeeze in a breath as he locked eyes with you, his lashes fluttering as he tried his magic on you again, and you held your breath as long as you could. When he shifted, disappointed, you let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Hah, no way," You laughed, heat creeping up your face. "Nice try, Asmo, but that _still_ doesn't work on me." Sure, his powers may have had no effect, but embarrassment at the blatant pass never missed its mark. "Are we going shopping now, or am I going back to sleep?"

Asmodeus renewed his grip on your arm, happy to press in against your side, and he shook his head.

"No, no, we're _going_." He insisted, tugging you down one of the main staircases. "No human of mine should be dressed like this. You're dressed like you've never read one single edition of Devil Style!" He was happy to huff and puff about your disparaging attitude towards fashion trends, about how you clashed your tones and seasons, and you let him.You rarely got to spend good clean time with Asmodeus, and you relished the chance to go out to the shops with him. He was in the midst of correcting your egregious way of combining accessories when he finished his statement with a wink. You blinked, and he cooed: "With heritage like ours, I know what'll suit you _perfectly_ ~. You just have to try on everything I give you. Maybe you'll look somewhat as good as me."

You had to smile a little tightly at the mention, conflicted, and you touched the hand on your arm.

"You don't have to do this. I'm still me." You told him, "Just because we suddenly know that Lilith's blood is in me somewhere doesn't mean you need to treat different." It was your worst nightmare, honestly. You had your vague impressions of Lilith through your shared flashbacks and the warm moments of her lingering presence, but you couldn't hope to know her. You also knew for sure that you could never be her, no matter what their eyes saw. "I know you all miss her, but I want to be sure... I'm not a replacement."

You waited on baited breath, stomach clenching as Asmodeus turned to look at you in surprise, and his pace slowed to a crawl until you stood a few steps apart. You caved, grimacing as the silence stretched on, and Asmodeus was there in a heartbeat.

His hand cupped your cheeks, already hot from your embarrassment from before, and you only shifted a little as Asmodeus pressed his lips to your face. He did it a few times, cooing softly under his breath as did so and as you began to relax, and you turned your head away shyly as he pressed a final kiss to your cheek. It was enough to make you feel as though you were dropping on a roller coaster, flustered, and the demon wrapped his arms around your shoulders to reel himself right in against you for a hug.

"Asmo, hey!" You choked, arms lifting uncertainly, but the demon cut you off. "Someone's going to see u-"

"You aren't Lilith." He told you, speaking into your ear as he held you. One hand petted through the hair at the nape of your neck, consoling, and you begrudgingly accepted the hug as your arms lowered around him similarly. He hummed in approval. "Lilith is... she's gone. She lived a happy human life, for a human amount of time, and her family tree has grown all the way to you." He chuckled and he nuzzled you, but didn't pull away. "Maybe I want to spoil _you_ a little, hm? I can't have you around with me if you look as though you stepped out from under a rock."

Even you had to laugh, shamed playfully about your horrible taste in clothes. "Yeah, and I can't let Solomon one up me just because he's better dressed."

Asmodeus' laugh rang in one ear like bells, the happy peals of laughter unwinding the anxious knot you hadn't recognized in yourself, and he pushed away from your chest cheerfully. Leaving a little kiss to a spot on your neck you couldn't see, he pulled out of your arms entirely and caught your sleeve in his fingers. You didn't even have time to scold him for the unexpected affection before he was marching you both off with even more to say about your fashion sense, and you let the kisses slide fondly as you followed him.

By the time you two made it to Majolish, your hands feeling so pampered that your skin still tingled, Asmodeus seemed to entirely have forgotten about your state. He was his cheerful self, talkative where you listened and eager to draw any chatter out of you that he could. Asmodeus always wanted to know more, see more of you, and he was glutting himself in your presence now was he toyed with your fingers and wove his thru them brazenly.

It was Seere's presence that snapped the two of you out of your conversation, eyes locking onto the host of the boutique as he approached you with his usual, saccharine smile. His hair seemed to drift lazily in some sort of slow breeze, the luscious real waves rippling around him even as he stood still, and he was dazzling. Had you not known where you were, you might have called him 'angelic', and the willowy, ethereal demon beamed at both of you.

"Asmo, you didn't tell me you were bringing your delightful human today. I was expecting the crooked one." Seere scolded, though his blissful tone never wavered. "I'll have to change a few things. I did do a little browsing with you in mind when you said you were on your way..." You weren't surprised to see Seere linger on you, his scrutiny enough to make you glance deeper into the boutique as casually as you could, and he let out a soft 'hm'.

"What are you thinking?" Asmodeus wrapped his arms around your waist as he teased the host, his tone sing song and airy. "A perfectly fine piece, I know, if only we can find a frame to fit it to. These drab outfits just won't do. Help me, Seere, and-"

"And we shan't dress them alike." Seere finished, nodding and touching his chin thoughtfully. "Its tacky, quite tasteless. I remember eons ago, seeing Vual with those two human women... he had them in outfits to compliment his own, which wouldn't be such a travesty had they not been identical. Atrocious." He circled you, making it difficult not to turn with him and follow his eyes, but he returned to the front of you quickly. "We'll rectify this." He agreed, smile returning now as he met your stare, and then his attention was gone.

He and Asmodeus had so much to catch up on, it seemed, and your head spun with names and places as he guided you through to Asmodeus' dressing room. The sheer number of social circles Asmodeus managed to keep up with was astounding sometimes, even to you who knew him so personally, and you had to smile to yourself as you settled in and let them blindly direct you to the first ensemble.

Admittedly, nothing Asmodeus and Seere handed you throughout the day was ill fitted or poorly chosen. You tried on everything from jackets to sleepwear -you _had_ promised 'everything'- and it was all to size and comfortable however you moved. Majolish had wool coats that breathed like chiffon skirts, and crepe shirts that gave no hint at the skin below, and you had yet to find a position the trousers didn't accommodate. The issue of your sense of _style_ was what dragged this shopping trip out into a shopping day.

It took negotiations aplenty to find what you could appreciate the most, your nudges and comparisons to the other brothers' styles slowly steering Seere away from Asmodeus' stunning and fitted visions, and the pile of things you wanted to keep slowly grew.

The last outfit was one you didn't expect; a RAD uniform.

Pulling it on curiously, your fingers fumbled over the additional buttons at the shirt collar and you had to come staggering out for assistance now. You were too weary to struggle with it anymore, resting one knee on the chaise beside him to put the collar within his reach.

"What's with the new uniform?" You had to ask, frowning slightly as his dept fingers did up the new buttons and gestured beckoning for the scrap of fabric that must have been your new tie. "The collar is kind of-"

"High. It's supposed to be." Asmodeus affirmed, finishing your sentence and slipping the fabric around your collar confidently. He tugged you down with it into his reclined form, drawing a squawk from you as your hurried to catch yourself with both hands, and he just laughed merrily as he finished tying and kissed your cheek. "Its to be discrete. You don't want everyone to see these" -His fingers ghosted along your throat and, even though fabric, you prickled.- "and this is the easiest way." He grinned. "Besides, seeing you like this in an ascot tie makes you even more ravishing. You're so red."

Bolting upright, feeling the colour rush to your ears now as Asmodeus lounged beneath you comfortably, you struggled for words as his smug expression strangled them and you had to look away. You were relieved to see Seere return with everything bagged, his hands full, and you rose to greet him in a hurry as he handed everything to you.

"Everything is taken care of, including this." He hummed, giving your dress shirt a delicate tug at the cuff to right your sleeve. "You look breathtaking in all of this, and by the devil himself, if you aren't the talk of every party from here on in, I'll close my shop. That other human will have to work much harder to keep those pacts in place with someone of your stature in the realm." He was sweet enough to make stone blush, talking you up like this, and you ducked your head appreciatively as he bid Asmodeus his farewells.

You tried your best to pretend you didn't feel their stares, expecting that Asmodeus would be _very_ invested in his chat messages on the journey home, and you offered the fifth brother your elbow this time before the two of you left the boutique. You could hardly believe it was almost dinner, your belly letting out a growl that rivaled Beelzebub himself as you stepped onto the street, and you had to snicker.

"Majolish has this crazy power to distract me from being hungry until I leave. It must be some trick to make me stay and try on more clothes." You observed, bemused, and Asmodeus happily filled you in.

"Its the mirrors, love." He said with a smile. "Narcissus fell in love with his reflection and so did you... it's a weaker version, of course, because Seere does want clients to leave _eventually_ , but it is a little magic trick. The incense he burns creates his own little area of effect. It's quite lovely." He was happy to fill you in on all the little tricks the shop used as you walked, the conversation twisting and turning like a winding path, and you were relieved to finally step back through the doors of the House of Lamentation.

Whatever had distracted you from your hunger had also distracted you from your growing exhaustion, and your feet ached.

"We're home!" You couldn't resist the call as you pulled the doors closed behind you. Scarf returned to its rightful owner, you couldn't deny that you felt confident now in your new uniform, even with its high collar, and you were eager to greet the others again. You would need to find some way to make things up to Mammon, and to Levi for being away from your phone all day, but you just basked in the refreshing feeling of gloom lifting from your shoulders.

"You went out?" Belphegor's voice surprised you as you began to ascend the stairs, and you looked up quickly to see the seventh brother standing at the top of them with his pillow tucked under one arm. A sweet sight, had his slightly interrogative tone not set you on edge. He was frowning, which might have even been more comforting than if he had greeted you with a smile, but you didn't know what to say.

Your tongue, usually sharp, hid behind your teeth uncertainly as you watched him begin to descend.


	4. Chapter 4

Belphegor came down the steps slowly, moving so casually he almost looked like he could have been sleepwalking, and he just rolled his shoulders to adjust his cardigan as he finally came to meet you in the same level. His frown was small, disapproving, but Belphegor scanned over you and he just glanced at Asmodeus suspiciously. For you, his expression shifted slightly and your guts squirmed as his lower lip protruded just a little.

“I thought you said you’d let me tag along?” Belphegor murmured, head tipping slightly.

You choked up at the statement. “I- well…”

Meeting Belphegor's eyes, you had to admit that he could be as cute as he could be threatening. You had been fooled by him when you'd first met him, had been lured in by his sloping shoulders under his cardigan and his sad puppy dog eyes, and you could see his charming self again as he pouted at you. It made you feel guilty, even standing firmly out of the wrong with him, and you shuffled your feet before you spoke up.

"It was early this morning, and I didn't know if you'd be interested. Asmo and I just went shopping." You explained, shaking a bag emphatically as Asmodeus slithered right up against your side. It made your eyebrows bounce, stunned as Asmodeus bypassed your arm and settled against your side, and you choked on your tongue as he curled his arm around your waist. It was a tiny, petty move to put his arm between you and Belphegor, but you caught that subtle shift in Belphegor's expression.

“Exactly.” Asmodeus purred, resting his head against your shoulder as he leaned against you. “We went shopping together, _just us_ , and we knew you wouldn’t want to come.” You could feel your stomach sinking, and you felt Belphegor stiffen.

"Why wouldn't I want to come shopping?" Belphegor asked, voice low as he stared Asmodeus down. He sniffed at his elder brother's display, frowning, and you couldn't help but quiver as he shoved himself right up against your other side. He wasn't above childishness, it seemed, and as you stood there trapped between both grips, you were faintly surprised to find Belphegor to be the slightly taller of the two.

“Well, first of all, you’re always in baggy sweaters and you _never_ brush your hair.” Asmodeus scoffed, lifting his head to fix Belphegor with a sour expression. “And secondly, because you sleep all day. We had a great day together, all day long, and I even got to see _my pact partner_ try on everything I gave them. Talk about a dream come true.” You didn’t miss the way he emphasized it, drawing closer attention to the fact that you two shared a bond, and you doubted Belphegor would either. It was as obvious as a hammer between the eyes, a distinct jab at Belphegor’s lack of belonging, and his hands grabbed at the side of your uniform at the reminder as you struggled to find some way to interrupt them. They were crushing into you like this, subtly fighting each other for which one of them could pull you into their direction more, and it was beginning to ache.

“Asmo, enough.” You choked out, hands rising helplessly to try and part them. You tugged on the side of his sweater, supplicating, but Belphegor was a different story.

You didn’t know where to touch him - _how_ to touch him, even- like you did any of the other brothers, and you floundered completely for a moment before his gaze shifted to you, and you had to decide. Cupping the back of his neck with your other hand, you scrunched your fingers through the hair at the nape of neck semi-consolingly as he gave you more of his attention. His eyes pinned you down, making your stomach swirl, but you didn’t dare look away. If he was anything like any of his fiercer brothers-

“I’m sorry, I should’ve asked.” You said placatingly, measuring your tone carefully as he scrutinized you. “It was early, and Asmo caught me by surprise. Next time, for sure. I’ll ask if you want to tag along.” He wasn’t speaking against the contact, your hand slowing to a halt now as you tried to get a read on him. Asmodeus huffed, saying something about it being rude to ignore the third person in the room, and you had to laugh as you turned his way to scold him. He was serious, of course, but it was familiar and comforting to shoot down his hungry segue and give him the attention he craved.

“You toss me aside for the rumpled one at the first fight?” Asmodeus complained, hands finding his hips as he stepped into your space. “You and I have chemistry, and you can do better… even if my younger brother is a little cute, you _know_ I’ll take care of you in every way.” He waggled his eyebrows at you, teasing, and you scoffed at his attempts before a chin met your shoulder. “Hey-”

“Asmo, you’re like an animal in heat.” Belphegor grumbled, his tone just as disparaging as before. He tugged you back, holding onto you determinedly, and you huffed as he winded you a little. You’d gotten so used to the other six demons in the House, used to how they’d learned to handle you, and Asmodeus was on you both in an instant as he heard the breath whoosh out of you. Belphegor didn’t even get to finish his scathing comments as Asmo caught your wrist.

“Belphie, be careful!” Asmodeus commanded, grip shifting from your wrist up to your elbow as he stepped in. “You can’t just pull a human around! They’re more delicate than we are. You’re going to do more damage!” You wanted to roll your eyes, returned to the space between then now as they squared up with one another. You had to wonder if this was how Belphegor’s pillow felt, tucked under one arm neatly like this, and you squeezed Asmodeus’ forearms as he lectured his youngest brother. You didn’t like the reminder, heart fluttering, but you gripped him firmly and you scowled for them both.

“Would you both let me go?” You demanded, cutting him off and twisting slightly in Belphegor’s grip. “If you’re going to fight, don’t drag me into it. I need to go put this stuff away before we eat.” Shoving at both of them, one elbow for each of the demons, you had to crane your neck to look at Belphegor and you raised your brows. “I’m fine, but Asmo _is_ right… careful how you yank me around.” And you gave him another nudge. “If you want to come with me, fine, but I’m not going to stand here while you two _argue_.”

“So I can come to your room?” Belphegor’s frown seemed to disappear, as if he had been putting on a show, and your stomach sunk a little at the amusement on his face. “Alright. Let’s go then.” He looked up at the vainest of the brothers and he smiled more, head cocked to one side. “See you at dinner, Asmo.”

You and Asmodeus both made a noise of shock as Belphegor moved without relinquishing his hold on you, pulling you up onto the next stair, and your wide eyes whirled to Asmodeus momentarily. He looked ready to jump the both of you, his face contorting in fury as Belphegor crossed a line. Taking something from a more powerful brother? Not recommended at best, if only for the resulting petty squabble. However, meeting Asmodeus’ eyes as you found your footing on the next step, you could see the way his instincts reared back fiercely, ready to strike forward and knock Belphegor to the ground.

“Save me a plate, okay?” You offered, the request tumbling out of your mouth desperately as you watched his shoulders tightened. “Beel’s gotten good about leaving me something, but I’m starving after today.” You moved quickly to free yourself from Belphegor’s hold, picking up your abandoned shopping bags, but you followed him towards the second floor. “I want to put all this away before we eat.”

“But-” Asmodeus wasn’t going to let it go, not really, and you hurried to cut him off.

“I’m alright.” You told him, desperate to make him understand before the conversation went too far. “I’m not _that_ tired.” Your eyebrows rose, trying to communicate with him, and you watched him chew the inside of his cheek before he began to relax.

“Don’t be late for dinner then, or I’ll have to come into your bedroom and take you.” Asmodeus huffed, turning towards the main hall. “I’m going to see what Satan’s making, so I’ll let you know.”

“Sounds great,” You tried not to cringe at how awkward you sounded, even to yourself, and you just breezed up the rest of the stairs. You didn’t have the time to dwell on it now, not when you had a self-proclaimed goal to have your new wardrobe squared away before dinnertime, and you just guided Belphegor along familiar halls. Your footfalls felt heavy on the carpet now as you closed in on your own bedroom, unable to shake the way the hairs on the back of your neck began to stand up again, and you lamented agreeing as Belphegor trailed along behind you.

It felt like he was stalking you, even when you rightly knew that you had agreed to lead him and were putting yourself ahead by your own power, and you were struggling to shake the creeping feeling from your bones with every step. Your heart was pounding in your ears, surely letting him know everything he needed to about your discomfort, and you cringed inwardly at your own cowardice. His presence loomed behind you in your mind's eye, making your shoulders hunch a little under his gaze, and you wetted your lips desperately as you opened your door.

"This is it." You announced lamely, shuffling inside and dropping the shopping bags at the feet of your wardrobe. "Originally, I was worried they'd given me your room, but then Beel told me you two share a room. Actually..." Your mouth kept running as you sputtered around, letting Belphegor get comfortable as you dug right into the first bag, and the youngest brother made himself surprisingly at home. He wandered through a lazy lap of the room, looking faintly curious about your few collected trinkets, and he flopped down on your bed without grace, burying himself in your pillows and his. You forgot what you were talking about, watching him settle down, and when he glanced at you, you froze.

"Beel told me you spent the night while they rebuilt your room." Belphegor murmured, peeking over his folded arms and your freshly fluffed pillows. "He said you really helped with his nightmares."

"Oh." You nodded jerkily and you tried to smile, despite the crawling feeling moving up and down your spine. You wanted to loosen your collar, get a bigger gulp of air, but you didn't dare draw attention to your neck like that with him watching. Despite the anxiety you were feeling, you didn't want to risk shaming him with the unexpected evidence of your scuffle. His own brothers would likely not be letting the attack go, and you needed to be the bigger man- demon- person. Belphegor was supposed to be feeling welcome and wanted, and you were supposed to be helping everyone heal. This wasn't the time to tuck your tail and run, not after all you had stood up to so far.

"Not as well as me, of course, but you helped..." Belphegor added, shifting, and his eyes left yours carefully, averted as the avatar of sloth spoke up. "Thanks. Sometimes people forget he's still growing."

Think of Beel, think of Beel, think of Beel- "Anytime, Belphie." You told him with a smile, and this time you meant it. Thinking of his twin and his sweet smile made your goosebumps subside, warming up the cold fear weighing down your belly, and you felt your shoulders relax unbidden. Had you really been that tense? "Beel is- I mean, I love everyone here, but Beel is probably the brother who's closest to me. I'm glad I could help him at all. I didn't want him to suffer."

"Hmm," Rolling onto his side, Belphegor fixed you with a complex look as he made himself at home. He squirmed slightly, like a house cat finding the perfect position, and his eyes crinkled at the corners slightly. "Mammon won't like that at all. And this means I have to beat my own twin... harsh." The laughter running under his words was unmistakable, Belphegor seemingly amused by the information, but he backtracked as soon as you frowned in confusion over his statement. "Nevermind me, it's nothing." He gestured to your shopping bags smugly. "Weren't you supposed to be putting all of this away? It's nearly time."

Stunned, turning to glance at the clock on the wall, you cursed under your breath as you realized he was right. You'd wasted more than enough time being frightened of the youngest brother and it was nearly dinner now. Your device buzzed in your pants pocket, warning you that Asmodeus was still very much aware of who you were with, and you hurried to dump the rest of the bag out.

"You're right." You admitted breathlessly, giving him your back without thought as you rifled through your new clothes and hastily threw things on hangers. "And knowing Asmo, he'd check to see if I put it all away properly. I've gotta hurry. Satan agreed to look at my paper after dinner, and I'm on cleaning duty, and-"

"Why not just ditch?" Belphegor suggested from your bed, drawing your eye as he rested his chin in one hand. "I could ask Beel to make you something when he makes his snack, and I could look at your paper for you. No need to bother that guy." He looked serious too, waiting for your answer, and you raised your eyebrows at him in surprise.

"Do you and Satan not get along either?" You asked immediately, unable to help your own curiosity as he snubbed and skirted around the mentions you'd made of the avatar of wrath.

"He's two-faced." Belphegor grunted, waving a hand flippantly as he spoke. "He's always got something that he's planning. Who could like somebody like that? Besides, he's spoiled because he's younger than we are. He may be fourth, but it's only because he's so hard to beat. He’s the youngest of all of us.”

“So you’re saying he’s stronger than you are?” You asked, unable to resist the bait he’d laid out with the statements. You had to wonder if you’d overstepped, seeing him perk up slightly as you spoke, and you swallowed as his face changed.

“Maybe, but I certainly have more control.” Belphegor replied quickly, smiling, and he folded his arms to rest his chin on top of them. “Who knows. Maybe I’ll have to pester him a little and see.” You didn’t know whether to encourage him or not with an expression like that, that smug smile, and you floundered for words before your phone began to properly ring. You didn’t even get it out before the youngest brother was up off your bed, and you looked up as he stretched and arched dramatically. “We’d better go, before Asmo comes to get you.” He proclaimed, cheerful, and you rolled your eyes before you just shut up the second bag in the bottom of the wardrobe.

“Yeah,” You grinned at the reminder and you gladly made for the door. “I don’t need the entire house storming up here to extract me. I barely got it through Asmo’s head that he can’t just come into my room, and I don’t want to undo it.”

“What, the others aren’t allowed in your room?” Belphegor questioned, following closely and taking it upon himself to close the door. It cut you off as you reached for it, putting you in close quarters again, and you looked up at his quizzical expression before you shook your head.

“No, they are.” You admitted, “But Mammon got everyone into a bad habit of just kicking in my door whenever he wants something, and I worked really hard to teach them all boundaries again. Lucifer, I’m working on, but at least he knocks and gives me that much warning.” You had had more than your fair share of close calls; Beelzebub walking right in asking for help in the kitchens or Satan arriving unannounced to invite you out on one of his artsier expeditions. Remembering the escapades fondly, you had to hurry down to the dining hall now and you could somewhat put the earlier tension out of your mind. Belphegor had settled right in and minded his manners, no matter how nervous you had felt, and you were convinced that creeping sensation of dread you had been struggling with was simply your fearful imagination.

Rightly so, given what happened, but you were _convinced_ that you could relax.

You barely set your foot over the threshold before Satan was up, rising as Asmodeus hurried to cross the room, and the blond brother rested a hand between your shoulders.

“You’re right on time. Asmodeus just dished you out.” He explained, guiding you forward and being completely transparent in his motion to shepherd you away from Belphegor. Satan seemed comfortable with discarding the usual social decorum, open distaste visible in his expression before he returned to smiling at you. “You can sit next to Lucifer today. Mammon and Levi aren’t here yet, so-” He paused as you pushed back against his guiding hand, eyes darting to yours, and you touched his shoulder carefully. You were careful with the tense brother, mindful of your own efforts to keep your posture open and welcoming, and you held his gaze confidently.

“Actually, Satan, I’m okay with my usual seat.” You corrected, and you could see his eyes narrow disapprovingly before you continued. “Belphie has been hanging out with me a little, and I kind of like sitting at the other end of the table. We can’t just let Lucifer lord over us from the head of the table, can we?”

“Whoa, Lucifer lets you sit at the end of the table?” Belphegor was obviously teasing, his voice lacking all awe or amusement as he came up along your other side. “Even better. You get to sit next to me.”

“I think not.” Satan grumbled, his brows furrowing as he reaffirmed his grip on one of your arms now. Belphegor wasn’t deterred, not when you were protesting and trying to keep the peace, but Satan was more and more irate. “You can sit with Beel. We’ve already set the plates, and you two _aren’t_ sitting together.”

“But they want to sit with me.” Belphegor stated boldly, smile fixed in place. “You heard them.” And he gave you a slight tug in his direction. “So let go. I heard about how everyone just barges in without knocking… I guess you’re still a little feral under that smile after all.”

Nothing could have prepared you for Belphegor's cavalier statement -his cool delivery and intentional smirk were the bravest thing you'd seen in the face of Satan's wrath- and your eyes lashed from him to his older brother in horror. You could see it building on Satan's face immediately, that rumble of an oncoming storm, and you could feel the way your skin crawled warningly at his almost blank expression. If it weren't for the way his smile mismatched with his eyes, you could have passed this off so nothing, but Satan wasn't going to let Belphegor off easy.

He changed then and there, the air around him twisting and distorting as you watched, and the green of his eyes sharpened to an almost noxious tone. You were cringing, jerking back from Belphegor’s hand, and you were relieved to see Asmodeus jump in next to take hold of one of Satan’s shoulders.

Tugging your arm away now, not about to play that game as Belphegor used your mediating statements against him, you gave the youngest brother a sharp look. He had the slightest height difference to you, but that didn't mean you had to tolerate crap like this. You were trying to make him feel welcome, but these were the demons who’d cared for you while you’d been here and you couldn’t let that go.

Sharing a glance with Asmodeus, the younger brother gave you the tense stare in response before you got daring and touched one of Satan's hands. His nails were a hazard, immediately, and his stiff fingers were impossible to relax, but you moved cautiously to touch his palm, trying to bring you his attention.

"Satan, forget him. You saved me a seat?" You said quickly, feeling your neck prickle as Satan’s eyes remained fixed on his brother dangerously. “That’s really thoughtful of you. You did it for me before, at the cafe. I really appreciate it.” You had to push firmly to fit your hand into his grip, past his hooked fingers, and you forced yourself into his grasp now as he hardly seemed to breathe. He wasn’t moving, a good sign, but you couldn’t see him blinking and it set you on edge. “Now that I think about it, we should go back.” You added, trying to distract him.

“...”

At his silence, you tried to give his arm a tug as Beelzebub shuffled over to herd Belphegor away. You could hear Beelzebub murmuring, saying something to Belphegor in a voice you couldn’t catch, but you didn’t trust the youngest to keep his mouth shut. You made the final call, stepping into Satan’s line of sight, and called his name more loudly.

Suddenly, as though you hadn’t been talking at him this entire time, Satan came back to himself and his attention shifted to you completely. His shoulders relaxed, though his face didn’t change, and he watched you intently, as though he were scrutinizing you.

Hurrying to make up for your surprise, you picked up your chatter and said: “The latte you recommended was great, and Levi told me a new mod combo I should try. What do you think?”

And then it was over.

“We should.” Satan admitted, closing his eyes for a moment as his demon form dissipated. “Things have been hectic and we haven’t had time to go to town.” He sighed, relaxing, and you felt his hand shift to hold yours. “We should make the most of Diavolo’s decision to cancel classes. I’m sure there’s an exhibit coming that we could visit.”

“That’d be great.” Filled with relief, you gladly debated over which exhibit would be the best choice as you shifted your feet, and Satan picked up on your queue immediately. You expected to get your hand back, but Satan led you to your seats instead before he released you from his now soft grasp. They really had set out the plates already, everything piping hot still and ready to be devoured, and you couldn’t help but brighten at the scene.

The other brothers came pouring in as you were talking, filling the empty seats set out for them, and you smiled a little wider.

Everyone home for dinner, together, and you only smothered your delight when Asmodeus questioned just what you were smiling at. It was easy to derail him, segueing out of his assumptions about ‘the pleasures of Satan’s company’ compared to his by highlighting your new uniform for the rest of your housemates, and you gave in to Asmodeus’ spotlight treatment sheepishly as he gushed over everything he’d gotten you. It was embarrassing, sure, and it meant having to stand up and let Asmodeus explain the new features of your uniform, but anything was better than the arguing, and you were just glad for the return to normalcy.


	5. Chapter 5

As dinner finished, the chatter and clattering tableware slowing to a halt, you could feel that nagging tug in your stomach as your promises came due. Belphegor wanted to spend as much time together as possible, and you'd pleaded with Satan to help you with your assignment, and you could not do both. Your current seat near the head of the table put you at Lucifer's side, giving you a grand view of the table, and while he wasn't staring, you had a feeling Lucifer had words for you as well. You wanted desperately to talk to Mammon, to be sitting down in your proper seat where you could interact with everyone, but the foolish second born seemed determined to ignore you. You should have expected that, considering how you'd argued, but it didn't sit right with you and you had plenty of time to stew over it while you sat tucked up beside Lucifer for safe keeping.

Rising first, Mammon hardly looked around as he left the dining room, and your eyes followed him in disappointment until the doors closed behind him. As though he had broken a spell over the table, his brothers were glad to pipe up all over again and you felt your ears get warm as Asmodeus wasted no time.

"What is he sulking about?" He hummed, eyes leaping to you curiously. "Did you finally let him down? Or did that bumbling fool hit his head or something?"

"Useless idiot didn't even talk to you." Even Leviathan had something to say, though it was impossible to miss Mammon's dismal mood, and you rubbed the back of your neck. "Talk about stupid." You didn't know what to tell them, not really, and you mumbled a half-hearted excuse before Belphegor and Beelzebub caught your attention.

"So Mammon likes the human?" Belphegor questioned bluntly, his attention on Beelzebub even though his voice was so clear. "Geez, I knew he was dumb, but I thought he was at least smarter than this."

Your hands came down on the tabletop hard, and you couldn't stop yourself.

"Mammon is smarter than you give him credit for!" You blurted, feeling blood rush to your cheeks. You didn't know what set you off the most -the usual digs at your demon, the attention drawn to his cold shoulder, or the mention of your humanity- but you couldn't contain yourself. "And what happened is private! Considering you just got back, you don't get an opinion on how my demon treats me! It's none of anyone's business!"

It felt like a bomb going off, the resulting silence from the brothers as you stood there, palms planted and your glass overturned from the impact. You could hardly believe your own gall, if not for how your palms stung, and Belphegor was staring at you now like he had never seen you before. It sharpened the whole room, everyone holding their breath for your next move, but you just waited for a moment before you sat down and you addressed Satan directly.

"Can you still help me with my paper? It'd be nice to get it out of the way, even if we have time off." You had to double check, give yourself something to cling to, and you were briefly glad that he and Belphegor weren't getting along. He wouldn't let him shoulder in on your private time, not for all the arguing in the Devildom, and you could have some time to relax.

"Yes." Satan said, and when you looked at him, his stare said he knew exactly why you were clarifying now. "I was just going to say that we should get started. It could take quite some time. You want to be sure there are no gaps in your knowledge for this, in case your teacher calls on you for it."

"Yeah? Great." You choked out, and you hurried to get up again and shove in your chair. "I'm gonna go grab it. I want to get started. I'm really tired so-"

"But-" You didn't bother to look up, ignoring the interruption, and you couldn't help but fiddle with your necktie now as your new collar felt suffocating. "-I'll grab it now and we can get right to it. I just need to change." You needed out; out of this room, out of your uniform, and out of the facade of alright you had made up for yourself. You were too antsy to be away, to be in private, and you didn't even bother with a goodnight before you made the dash to your room. 

Shambling out of your clothes in a rush, you stood in the middle of your bedroom for a moment and let out a heavy sigh. You were so tempted to just lay down and sleep the whole day off, but your bed was still in shambles from your most recent visitor and you winced at the sight before you kicked your uniform trousers aside.

Everything went on the floor.

Bedspread, pillows, sheets; you stripped the bed in a moment of frustration and gladly tugged on familiar borrowed clothes. You considered all of Asmodeus’ new, fitted ensembles carefully, but you desperately swaddled yourself in a comforting sweater and snatched up your paper. Satan was the last person who would make snide comments on what you were wearing, and you were just grateful for the space away from his more gregarious brothers. You needed to shake the embarrassment seeping into the back of your mind, replaying your outburst over such a normal set of comments, and you ducked your head as you tugged up the zipper of your makeshift armor and rushed down to the end of the hall.

Satan barely let your knuckles hit his door before it opened, and the fourth brother let you inside so quickly you could have thought something malicious was close on your heels. He looked how you felt -the turmoil of his furrowed brow and his tight lips setting out plainly how upset he was- and you relished in it for a brief moment. Finally someone who wasn’t smiling, or laughing, or holding it all at arms length; sometimes no one quite understood like Satan.

Intensity was the Avatar of Wrath’s forte.

“You do not have to put up with him.” Satan said immediately as his door latch clicked into the frame. He was a feral dog with its last bone, and he wasn’t going to give you time for the pleasantries that came with beating around the bush. “He has no right to inconvenience you like this, and he has even less right to haunt your steps, least of all after what he’s done. Mammon would agree. Asmodeus would agree. _Lucifer_ would agree. Why are you holding back?”

Standing there with you, leaning into you as he spoke, Satan looked down at you intently. He was shoulder to opposite shoulder with you, confrontational as he turned his posturing body into you slightly, and the proximity made you stiff. He was so serious about this, so determined, and you had to square your shoulders cautiously with him. He had staggered himself to one side of you, opposite shoulder in line with yours as though you were about to prowl around one another, and he dug his eyes into you like sharp claws.

You had to wet your lips to speak, stunned, but you stood your ground. “Because if I exclude him now, then it means everyone will. He isn’t _hurting_ me right now, even if it’s a bit weird and tense, but that will pass.” You tried to be cautious, tried to be delicate with your wording, and you were on high alert with him standing so still. He was like a coiled snake, readying itself, and you matched him as best you could. “He is your _family_ , and he lives here, and I won’t ignore him. Eventually, this will all blow over and you will all be stronger. And you’ll be together, which is what you need.”

Satan scowled, brows pushing downwards, and you had to steady your nerves. “How do you know what we need?”

“Because I like to think that, in the time I’ve spent here with everyone, I’ve grown close to all of you, and you and Lucifer especially.” You hurried to explain, struggling to keep your pace slow as he watched you and rose up to his full height. “You and Lucifer keep this place together, with more than a little help from Mammon and the others… and Lucifer was drowning. That idiot and his stupid pride would have left you all in the dark, and he would have carried Lilith’s death on his conscience for years. And you, you would’ve spent forever hating him if you hadn’t had that one accidental chance to step outside your own perspective. So step out of your anger at Belphie right now and think about how everyone else will react if I push him away.” Shining your spine up, you tried to stand a little taller and you stepped in slightly to encroach on his space. You needed him out of offensive. “What would Beel do, seeing me refuse to spend time with Belphie? How would he feel?”

“He’d” -Satan begrudgingly had to admit it, and you knew it.- “be crushed. Beel and Belphie have a special connection. They feel what one another is feeling, physically manifested if it isn’t just a direct emotion. If you rejected Belphie, Beel would feel his own grief and whatever Belphie felt.”

“And that would just continue, wouldn’t it? If they feed off each other, it’s just a big loop.” You pointed out, nodding, and your courage multiplied to see him nod curtly. “You know I love all of you. You’re all important to me. I don’t know Belphie at all, but I _do_ know Beel and all of you and I gave all of you a chance once. He deserves once chance.”

“’One’?” Satan seemed like he was going to agree with you, but he caught you firmly by the bicep and he tugged you off balance. “You gave him his ‘one chance’ when you agreed to help him to escape. His ‘one chance’ was wasted when he _attacked_ you.”

“You don’t get to decide.” You grunted, and you felt him tug you up on your toes slightly. You grabbed his other arm for balance, determined. “If you trust my judgement enough to make a pact with me, then you can trust me now. I know what I’m doing.”

For a moment, staring down at you like that, Satan looked like he was going to explode. He was frustrated, clearly, and his set jaw spoke for him as you watched him shift it side to side, but his grip relaxed gradually until he let you rest back onto your own feet properly again. He wasn’t happy, not by the downright dark look he sent you, but you had a point.

“Did you really want to work on your paper, or was this just an excuse away from the table?” He asked instead, not bothering to segue and diving right into a different topic. He gladly turned deeper into his bedroom, his collections of tomes and ancient knowledge leaving the air smelling faintly like an old library as you followed him around the side of some stacks to a place to sit.

“A bit of both.” You admitted, and you held your paper up with a shrug. “Any help would be appreciated, but I won’t learn if it’s not on my own.” He slumped into his reading chair, still frowning, but he refused the paper on the easy chance to say: “Read it aloud. It’s easier to pick your own mistakes out if you’re reading it to a peer. Anything blatantly wrong we can correct together, but having you pick out your own mistakes is more educational.”

You must have made a face, because he raised one of his furrowed brows at you, and you blurted: “This is because we argued, isn’t it?”

“Do you think I’d punish you just because we disagreed?” Satan asked, lips curving into on of his tell-nothing smiles. It wasn’t hard to hear his sarcasm, to know that he was going to make you regret not taking his advice, but you offered him a similarly bitter little smile.

“No, never. It’s not like you at all.” You quipped, and the two of you paused. You hoped, but you knew you couldn’t wait him out and eventually you just shuffled the pages and turned your attention to your paper. It needed to be finished, even if your classes were suspended, and Satan was the best person to ask. With a final bit of hesitance out of the way, your little argument banished to make way for your education, you jumped into the reading of your paper and eventually your worries settled and let you focus on your studies.

You read it and reread it, pausing to correct things with the pen that Satan offered you every so often, and you weren’t afraid to admit he was right. Reading through it, you realized where your grammar and sentences went out the window, and you began to realize where phrases did and didn’t actually pan out. You couldn’t skim, couldn’t skip lines, and you were surprised to catch a few glaring errors in your knowledge as you read it aloud.

You drifted around the room -reading from beside stacks, reading from a seat up on his coiled metal staircase, reading while flopped across one of the armchairs- and you were glad for the activity. While Satan sat, poised, and listened to you talk, he never complained about how you ventured all over his room to find different places to sit. He just watched, and listened, and let you flop and slouch all over his furniture.

Until-

“What’s that.”

Still standing, you were stunned out of the reading of your paper for the twentieth time by the tone of Satan’s voice. He sounded absolutely furious, his voice as tight as it was icy, and you turned in shock to look at him, still seated in his chair. He was sitting, just barely, but he looked ready to lunge at you out of his seat.

Legs uncrossed, one of Satan’s hands was gripping the arm of the chair so forcefully he was beginning to splinter the wood apart. He had leaned forward, tense, and his eyes had zeroed in on you. But not quite you, just your-

Clutching your collar, you realized you weren’t as covered by your sweater as you had been with all your pacing, and your own motion spurred him into action. Satan forced himself up from his seat, startling you, and you dropped your paper in your hurry to stagger back from him and square your shoulders. Satan was faster, more agile- he caught you by one bicep and jerked you back in for examination.

“Satan-” You were going to argue, unafraid to protest the treatment, but the low sound he made cut you off. You’d never heard it before.

“What. Is this.” He snapped, unrestrained, and you tugged against his grip. You flushed indignantly.

“Let go of me, and maybe we’ll talk about it.” You got right in his face and barked at him, tensing, and you pushed against his arm with your free hand. “You’re not an animal, so stop acting like it.”

“You-” “No, let _go_ of me.” He had this mad dog look in his eyes, like he wanted to lose his temper on you and your uncooperative behavior but couldn’t, and you refused to let him make demands. You met his stare, frowning, and slowly he relaxed his grip until he had let go of you completely. You waited before you moved away, eyes locked, and said: “Thank you, Satan.”

“Now explain.” He hissed, crossing his arms, and you braced yourself for the fallout before you took off your sweater to show him the entire situation with your throat. It was messy, you knew, and you were preparing yourself for the wrathful demon’s visceral reaction. He inhaled in your silence, deep and sharp, but he waited tensely.

“Lilith bumped me back, but didn’t erase the marks. I know it looks really bad, believe me, but it doesn’t hurt at all. I found it this morning when I was getting ready… which is why I got that new uniform.” You told him, turning your head one way and touching the side of your neck gently. “It just… exists? Maybe Barbatos could explain it better since its his area of expertise, but I haven’t asked him yet.”

“So this is because of _him._ ” Satan grunted, drawing your eye, and he startled you as he skimmed a hand over your throat. Just the backs of his fingers, curious and gentle, but the touch to such a tender area made you jerk back in shock.

“Yeah…” Pulling yourself together as you did so, you were quick to pull the sweater back over your head. “Don’t say anything to Lucifer. Or Beel. Asmo saw this morning before we went shopping, but he’s not going to tell anyone. I’m not going to tell the others.”

“Why not?” Satan interrogated, tone clipped, and you put your head through the neck to find him scrutinizing you harshly.

You frowned. “Because there’s nothing anyone can do.” He bristled visibly, barely contained agitation making him grip his own crossed arms, but he waited for you to finish at the very least. “The marks will fade and what’s happened is already over. None of you can undo it.” And your stomach swirled guiltily at the statement. “And it will just upset everyone.”

Pulling your sweater down the rest of the way, you were trying to push the issue aside when Satan called your name.

“Listen to me.” He commanded, tone soft but stern. “It’s upsetting now. It won’t stop being upsetting just because you _hid_ it from us. Belphegor is our brother, and his crimes are _our_ responsibility.” He was watching you so intently you had to look down, embarrassed, but he pushed himself into your space to prevent you from ignoring him. Satan, for all his eloquence and proper facade, was so physical when he was really trying to communicate, and you felt it now. You couldn’t retreat, not with how he had you both physically and verbally cornered among his book towers, and after a tense minute, you wilted under the truth. He followed, tension leeching from his frame.

“I know that.” You admitted in a hushed tone. “I just… want to keep you guys safe. It looks bad, and you all already had to see that version of me die. Mammon isn’t taking that well, and I-”

“Why are you trying to control how we react?” Satan pressed, catching you by surprise. “Why can’t we be angry with him? Or worried about you? Why?” You didn’t know whether the questions were more for you, or for him, and you weren’t prepared for it so quickly.

“I just don’t want you to worry?” You offered lamely, shoulders hunching.

“But _why_?” He asked again, determined. “You have pacts with almost all of us, and you know we’ll protect you even without them. You’ve spent half a year here, with us, and you trust us, don’t you? So why aren’t we allowed to worry about someone we care about?” Satan wouldn’t let it go, not when he could get you to admit it now, and he tipped his head to one side.

“Because. I want you guys to be happy.” You told him tensely. “I can get over this thing eventually, and you guys forgiving Belphie is higher priority.” That seemed to be what he’d been waiting for.

“ _You’re_ our highest priority.” Satan insisted, and he unfolded his arms. He wasn’t angry anymore, but he wasn’t going to let you off easy. “You’re our pact partner, for all of us, and you are the _most_ _important thing_. Not Belphegor.”

Stunned, you didn’t respond and you had to gawk at him.

“Do you understand?” He asked you, emphasizing your name to prompt an answer out of you.

“You guys don’t need to-” “ _Stop_.” Satan cut in and you frowned at each other immediately in a brief battle of wills. “Do you understand?” He said it again, slower, and heat crept up your neck.

“Yes.” It came out of your mouth reluctantly, your stomach pulling back to your spine, and he let out a huff of satisfaction.

“Good.” Satan murmured, and he offered you your scattered pages gently. He wasn’t happy, but he was relaxed and he settled your nerves little by little. “Then you should get some rest. Your paper will be perfect if your last reading was anything to go by, and you know your material better than you think.”

“Thanks,” You muttered, eyes dropping as you rook it and you tried to recover from your embarrassment. You could hardly believe you’d had this argument with him, of all the brothers. Satan was by no means a bad person to talk to, but hashing out your desire to shelter them from their negative emotions wasn’t exactly the intellectual conversation you two usually held.

“You should tell the others.” Satan suggested in a smooth, conversational tone. When you glanced at him, he wasn’t facing you and he was paging through a heavy tome. “If Asmo knows, I can talk to him about all this, but the others _deserve_ to know.”

You couldn’t deny that he had somewhat of a point, as much as you hated the idea, and you mumbled as much. You were eager to leave, as eager as you’d been to get here, and you were opening the door when he called your name again. It made you tense, feeling vulnerable enough after all this, and you couldn’t help yourself,

“What?” You cried, exasperated from the verbal game of cat and mouse.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t protect you.”

Standing in his doorway, looking over your shoulder at the Avatar of Wrath, you realized he was giving you his back on purpose. He had set his shoulders in stone, his posture stiff, and he ducked his head to pour himself into the paperback, as though he could push aside his own discomfort. Rigid and unyielding, Satan refused to face you as he puttered aimlessly through the books piled on his bed, and it made your heart ache.

It _was_ selfish to keep your injuries a secret, but maybe that secret was worth it if it kept them from looking like this.

Unable to find the words, Satan’s statement and emotions so much more complex, you had to go. You needed to sleep, needed rest, and you had the sneaking feeling that Satan needed the space just as much as you did. You just swallowed around the lump in your throat and left.

You were a little disappointed to find your bedroom empty when you returned, Mammon nowhere in sight, but you just slapped your bed together again before throwing yourself under the covers.

You didn’t want to think about it, not right now, and so you just went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a LONG one, for no reason other than because I got super carried away and I couldn't possibly break it up into two chapters. I didn't want to cliff hang this at all, which is why it's been so long, and I hope you like it! Let me know what you think, or even send me your friend code and we can study in the Devildom together!

Morning didn’t reach you in your bedroom, no windows to let in the daylight, and your housemates let you sleep on, blissfully unaware. Maybe Satan told them to leave you alone, or they were still raw over how dinner ended, but you remained undisturbed until you stirred on your own. You sighed, sluggishly shuffling your legs as you tried to cling to the last vestiges of sleep, but you were already too alert to go back.

Blinking awake, you sat up and ruffled your hair, and you stared at your blankets and bedroom for a few seconds as you came around. The last night came back to you bit by bit, making you grimace, but your belly woke up quicker than your mind. You couldn’t hide in here forever, even if you weren’t hungry, and you took a few quiet moments before you got dressed and dared venture down into the common areas.

Poking around corners and feeling a bit sheepish over last night, you were stunned to find the dorm virtually empty. You couldn’t hear any lingering music, no arguments, no crackling fire- you were just pulling things out of the kitchen cabinet when you saw your first demon, and you froze.

Belphegor was already staring at you, eyes dull as he chewed, and he waited until he swallowed to break the silence and address you.

“We’re out of cereal.” He said, seeing you’d pulled out all the dishware for it. He didn’t give you much to of an answer, considering he was already taking another bite of his snack, and your lips pursed as you realized that the spoon was full of said cereal.

“Well,” You pulled down the box, seeking false hope, but the box was weightless and you frowned out of sight. “why is it in the pantry empty?”

“I don’t know.”

Belphegor’s tone was so bland you had to shoot him another glance to make sure he wasn’t messing with you. This time, he looked more than a little smug and you couldn’t contain the grimace you made before you moved on to throw the box away. You heard him shuffling around behind you, attention divided immediately, but you forced yourself to continue even as he brushed past. You needed to ignore him, ignore his prodding and teasing, and you tried to muster up some of the nerve you typically reserved for Lucifer.

“Next time, just throw it away.” You told him, setting your bowl away and breaking out the sandwich supplies. Not as quick, but- “I’m no gonna clean up for you.”

“You just did, so” You scoffed as he drew it out, looking up at him, and you were surprised to find him directly across from you at the island. “I’m not convinced.”

“I’m not here to convince you.” You replied quickly. “I’m just hungry.” You didn’t want to deal with him and his round conversations, his constant side stepping and the circles he ran you in, but you wanted to play it carefully. You didn’t want to upset him, and in turn upset-

“Belphie, are you ready?” Beel padded into the kitchen calmly, hands in his pockets, and his brows bounced at the sight of you. He was a welcome breath of fresh air, his feelings all on his face, and you greeted him with a smile. “Oh, you’re up? Belphie and I were going to start making dinner.”

“Yeah, I slept in a bit so I’m grabbing a snack.” You didn’t need to defend yourself against him, not with his wide violet eyes on you in surprise, and you gladly gravitated towards your pact partner as he came into the kitchen. “Do you guys need a hand?” You offered.

“I thought-” “You’d help us?” Beelzebub interrupted Belphegor in surprise and you pointedly ignored him now. “I know it’s not your turn. Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” You promised, grogginess fading as you watched his gears turn. “I don’t have anything to do today and I don’t mind cooking. It’ll be fun.” But you had to shift your attention and you added: “Plus, then I get to spend time with you _and_ Belphie.” He didn’t look convinced, raising an eyebrow at you around his brother, and you just smiled wider.

“Yeah?” Belphegor’s face shifted at the delight in Beelzebub’s tone and, for a moment, you saw disapproval fly across his face. Scoff or-? Beelzebub decided for him and turned to smile at his brother as he reached out and ruffled your hair. “Belphie, do you still want to make the stew? If we have another pair of hands, we can do it, right?”

“Mm, yeah,” Belphegor shrugged and tucked some hair behind his ear, eyes darting over you. “I’ll keep you from eating it all, and you can mix it all, and now we have the missing piece.” Your eyebrows lifted and he smiled. “Someone to cut everything up.”

As you and Belphegor shared a scowl, Beelzebub was glad to pull everything out and started rattling off recipes. He had his priorities, his attention diverted, and you couldn’t break away for a moment. Belphegor was watching you so intently it made you wary to look away, like he would pounce on you the moment your back was turned. You weren’t about to lose to him, not after getting so comfortable living here, but you couldn’t ignore Beelzebub when he called you over to the vegetable station.

It made you prickle to turn away, the hair on the back of your neck standing up, but you couldn’t look up now. You hurried to take the knife fro, his twin, diving into the task, and you missed the frown Beelzebub sent his brother’s way.

“Hey,” Beelzebub couldn’t let you both work in total silence, glancing between you and his brother. “you don’t normally sleep in… was Satan that unhappy with your paper?” He was trying to make small talk easier on you and you had to smile to the board before you looked up.

No, it was me.” You told him, trying to sneak around the lie. You weren’t ready to tell most of them, least of all Beelzebub, and you shrugged. “He helped me a lot with the material and we spent a long time together, but I just wasn’t done with it.” Chopping a root vegetable, you tried to look unperturbed and you carried on casually. “He kicked me out eventually, so I just went to my room and did it there. Plus, I put all my new stuff away.”

“And that took all night?” Beelzebub questioned, pausing, and you had to hold your breath just a little. “Wow, Asmo must’ve really gone overboard. Next time, I’ll help. You deserve more sleep.” Beelzebub looked so sincere that it made your heart throb and your cheeks ached as a big smile took over your face.

“Thanks Beel,” You hummed, knife slowing. “you’re honestly the greatest.”

“You’re important to us.” Beelzebub murmured, “If I can help you back, I want to do it. Belphie too, right?” He looked back at him as you hurried to look down, but the smile in his tone was too pure to resist.

“Yeah, you _did_ get Lucifer to tell us the truth.” His calm, smooth voice was a little discomforting, the neutral tone leaving you with so many questions, and he seemed to know it. “You even got me out of the attic. Who knows how long I would’ve been in there if you hadn’t come poking around?”

Poking your nose where it didn’t belong.

You had a hard time swallowing and muttering something vague in response, returning to your chopping.

“So we’ll both help you if Mammon doesn’t.” Beelzebub continued, taking over as the conversation between you and Belphegor petered out. “He’s always jumping in before anyone else. He takes being the first really serious.”

“He’s always been pretty intense, but he’s really all over you, huh.” Belphegor commented, making you pursue your lips disapprovingly. “I wouldn’t have expected him to have that much attention span for anything besides a bank balance. How do you get him to stay with it?”

“It’s called trust.” You told him, tone clipped. “We’re really close.”

“You _must_ be.” Belphegor replied, and you could almost feel the smirk on his face. “You have him on a long leash, but a leash. I’m surprised he agreed to a pact with someone like you.”

That made your stomach shift, remembering how you’d caught Mammon in your trap, and you hurried on to the next vegetable.

“Mammon’s been close to them since he got the job from Lucifer.” Beelzebub cut in, as though he could sense your shame, and you tried your best to sink into the floor. “I don’t think it matters how, because he’s so protective. He takes it really seriously and he takes good care of-”

“Yeah, yeah, but” Belphegor cut Beelzebub off sternly and he kept pressing the issue. “I don’t get it. Pacts with almost all my brothers, but no magic of your own.” You peeked up at them and Belphegor was frowning at you now. “Why?” He broke eye contact, but you had to stare at him as he questioned his brother, his body a hard line. “Why did _you_ form a pact?”

You couldn’t help how hearing him question you hurt.

“Because.” Beelzebub said softly, and you thought you were going to hear even worse news. “No one asked the weakest person in the room to stand up for me. At the end of the day, even Luke would have had a better chance against Lucifer, but it wasn’t Luke who stepped in.” And he, for his bulk and his height, looked sheepish as he deflated. “You know how it felt. You know how I feel about it. Why are you being like this?”

Now, looking between them, the tension in the kitchen was almost too much to bear. You didn’t know how this would go, considering how passive Beelzebub normally was, and your chopping stopped for a minute before the most surprising thing seemed to happen.

In some unspoken exchange, Beelzebub and Belphegor both flickered through a variety of emotions until the shorter brother pushed himself off of his seat on the counter.

“I’m sorry, Beel,” He murmured, shifting closer as the gentle giant rubbing his arm uncertainly. “I’m just trying to understand.”

“Then stop criticizing and start understanding.” You choked at Beelzebub’s reply, accidentally drawing their attention, and you could feel your cheeks begin to burn. “I made my pact because I felt seen for me. I don’t need you to judge who I decide to make pacts with. Why don’t you two talk and find out what kind of person I made a pact with _yourself_?”

“Beel, it’s okay.” You offered gently, setting your knife down as you tried to gauge his emotions now. He was one of the most open of the brothers in the House, but sometimes even he was a foreign language to read. “he’s just gotten back, and I’d be weirded out too. My whole family being super close to a stranger? He isn’t that off the mark.”

“You don’t have to defend me.” Belphegor told you, his brow furrowed. “I’m fine.”

“Its not about you.” You chided, eyes on Beelzebub as you moved closer. “You upset Beel, and me.” You petted Beelzebub’s arm, delicate with him as you tried to meet him on his level, and when he didn’t flinch with you, you steadied your grip to squeeze him reassuringly.

“So he _did_ upset you.” Beelzebub mumbled, mood sinking now as he slowly shifted to hold out hand tightly in return.

“I’m a big kid, I’ll be fine.” You promised, and you ignored Belphegor entirely now as you absorbed his brother’s attention. “Do you need to take a break? I’ll keep chopping. We could eat some of the chopped veggies while it stews.”

“Yeah, okay.” With a nod, Beelzebub released you entirely to leave the kitchen, and you let out a deep sigh before you turned to face Belphegor next. He was leaning on the counter, his arms crossed over his chest, and you resisted the urge to shuffle your feet.

“Well, happy?” You prodded, feeling frustrated enough to interrogate him a little. “You can ask me all that without upsetting him. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“And you’d just answer?” Belphegor countered. “Beel and I _never_ lie to each other. Why wouldn’t I ask him first?”

“Because you’re making him feel ashamed over literally nothing. It seems like you don’t like me, and you’re just taking it out on everyone else!” You had no idea what loosened your tongue, standing there in the kitchen with him and, when he shifted his weight, a sudden cold shock ran over you.

You were alone together now, Beelzebub out of earshot for at least a few minutes, and he wasn’t happy with you. You couldn’t read Belphegor beyond his frown, his visible displeasure, and you had no one to support you now if-

If he-

“If you won’t talk to me, I’ll talk to you.” You blurted, returning to your station at the cutting board a little too keenly. “You know my name, my race, my…” Getting into chopping took a little longer than before, flustered by Belphegor’s silent attention, and you tried to measure your voice by your even chopping. “Oh, my favourite food to far has to be the bat wing bacon! Its way less fatty than the bacon I get at home.”

His silence spoke for him, disinterested, and you did shift your weight this time.

“I’ve been to almost all of the shops and spots around, so I think I’ve got the hang of navigating finally!” You offered, trying to laugh a little as you did so. “Do you have a favourite place to hang out outside of class?” You paused, expectant, but fabric just shuffled and it was hard to swallow. “Satan and I hit this cafe whenever we go to museum events or the library together. It’s neat.”

Neat?

You wanted to squirm as you stood there listening to your own harsh breathing, your pulse picking up as he remained quiet, and you resolutely kept chopping as the awkwardness continued. It made your tongue feel too big, your chest too small to get a proper breath, and you could have sworn the cutting board was wobbling.

“Maybe you could recommend some good music?” You suggested, desperate to get any reaction from him as you tried to focus on your slices. Consistency was key, and a mistake would show him just how much he was effecting you; a show of weakness in front of a predator was a fatal mistake. “I get it all from Asmo right now, and I’m sure you know some good genres.” It felt like you had a weight on your chest, pinning you in place in the kitchen, and you swallowed harshly as you struggled to find more words. “I’m always looking to expand my horizons, so…”

Belphegor shuffled again and you felt the hairs on the back of your neck lift as he moved closer. Your arms prickled with goosebumps, trying to track his position with the sound of his footsteps, but you didn’t dare look up. He was approaching, not engaging, and you held your breath back a little as he got close enough to touch you.

When would it happen?

When would he make the first move?

“Have you heard anything by Effervescent?”

Blinking down at your cutting board, you needed to process the question now as the fear reluctantly began to dissipate in place of shock. All that prowling and creepy silent treatment for this? What?!

“I-” You stumbled but were quick to recover. “no, I don’t thin so I’ve heard Your Alchemic Reaction, since Mamm’ let me listen to some of his CDs, but I don’t think ‘Effervescent’ was one of them. It definitely isn’t on Asmo’s Vilify.”

“Hm.” You watched your hands before you finally realized he wasn’t going to strike you, and your eyes shot up to his face. You felt dizzy from the sudden change, your mind struggling to catch up. He was so calm and neutral, even offering you proper replies, and you had to kick-start your brain desperately. It was a victory, even just

“Do you have your D.D.D? I’d like to hear some.” You asked, wiping off your hands. “I have the time while we’re cooking, and I like new music.” He looked taken aback slightly, his eyes widening, but he just pulled out his device to jump into the request.

“I had a lot of time to sleep and find new music, so you’ve got a lot to catch up on.” Belphegor warned, but you heartily agreed to the challenge as he selected the first song.

You didn’t expect to like as much of his selections as you did, given how unlike Asmodeus’ party tracks it was, but Belphegor, you were discovering, had good taste.

“I _like_ this,” You admitted, eyes widening as you chopped and bobbed your head. His music was heavier, deeper, and even through the tiny speakers you could feel the timbre of it buzzing against your diaphragm. “their voice is so different. It’s not angry but-” You gestured, unable to properly word it, and just turned your eyes to him excitedly. “it feels, _y’know_?”

“They’re good at that. It’s their genre.” Belphegor nodded back, seeming to be inspecting you as you listened. “This album is one of their earlier ones, but their sound was nice and raw back then.”

“It’s _great._ ” You praised, grinning as you chopped and the bass line threw itself into overdrive. You were flying through your chopping thrilled to tell Belphegor how the song made you feel, and the discussion about the artist’s intent behind the album. You were keen to learn more, eyebrows rising as he enlightened you on the torrid history of the band.

Sure, you knew you were in the Devildom, but a long history of death, dismemberment, and deeply impactful lyrical prowess was a shocking tale to tell.

Puttering back and forth, you were deeply invested in the conversation, and you put in just as much as he offered up. It was a thrill to be able to talk to someone besides Satan this passionately. Music, to lyrics, to meanings, to dreaming, and soon you and Belphegor began to understand him, maybe just a little, and over the drool-worthy smell of dinner simmering, you could finally relax.

He was leaning against the counter like it was the only thing holding him up, despite how your conversation dipped and turned with your shared trains of thought, and he had propped one cheek up in his palm as he stood with you. You could stand there elbow to elbow at the corner of the counter, unphased by his closeness or his prior actions, and you were actually glad to be able to unwind your tight nerves. You could get past it, get past everything, and it only made you more cheerful as you stood there feeling like things were looking up.

One down, five more to go.

“I just don’t think that using magic versus using store layouts is a fair comparison. Keeping customers in the store with magical means seems like malpractice to me.” You admitted, shrugging helplessly. “If this was the human world, that would _never_ fly. Seere would have to close up shop.”

“Good thing a life of sin is what the Devildom is all about.” Belphegor told you, smirking around his hand as he leaned there. “Human world rules don’t apply here. Lucky us.”

“Yeah, lucky.” You scoffed, shaking your head as he dismissed the debate casually, but you had to smile and divert your attention. “Does the stew seem done to you? It smells amazing.” You peered around him at the stove curiously, crossing behind him, and you heard Belphegor turn to follow close behind you as you dared to take a little spoonful.

Belphegor, his connection to his brother shining through, caught the hand holding the spoon and leaned in to try it himself. It made you laugh, leaning away slightly as he stole the sample from you, and he just pulled away to leave you with an empty spoon, chewing thoughtfully.

“You’re welcome.” You said sarcastically, and Belphegor’s brows just bounced amusedly.

“Mhm, this seems like it’s ready.” He claimed, letting go of your wrist as you went in for another scoop, and you blew on it carefully before you tried it for yourself. Getting used to food in the Devildom had been a task, considering the unnerving names and ingredients, but you had found out slowly that the tastes and textures were all very familiar. Sure, it was bat’s wings, but it was nice and salty like bacon, and it hardly had any fat!

Your eyes lit up as the taste of it hit your tongue.

“That’s done!” You agreed, reaching around him a little to pull the cauldron-sized pot off the stove. “Help me get this off the stove and-”

“Whoa!! That smells great! When do we eat?”

Jerking in surprise as Mammon’s loud voice burst the private bubble you’d made the kitchen into, you hissed as your hand missed the handle and met the side of the pot instead. It wasn’t serious, considering it was a glancing pat to the hot iron, but it was jarring and you flinched back from Belphegor and the stove immediately. Pulling back and heart pounding, clutching your hand as you did so, your eyes flew to the doorway to see Mammon standing there looking like he’d walked in on something horrible. You didn’t know what inspired the guilt in your gut; his expression or your lack of interaction with him recently.

His wide eyes darted over the scene -your hand, your company, your expression- and in the same moment Belphegor’s hand closed around your wrist to yank the singed hand in for closer inspection. It was a harsh gesture, one you’d certainly gotten from the other brother’s when you’d first been getting used to staying here. You knew he meant no harm, that he was just looking at the burnt pads of your hand, but Belphegor didn’t hold back and the force on its own left you paling and your head swiveling in search of Beelzebub.

How long had Beelzebub been gone?

How long had you been alone?

That was all Mammon needed.

In a crack that sounded more like a lightning strike, you were across the kitchen and your senses had to race along behind you to catch up. Mammon had you in a tight grip like a safety harness -head braced in against his shoulder and your waists pinned together- as he’d learned to do from prior mishaps, and you could tell through your spotty vision that he’d transformed. You could see the tattoo marks, feel his bare collar, and you dizzily tried your best to get your bearings.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” Mammon snarled, his grip on you tight and unrelenting even as you pushed against him a little.

“Cooking.” Belphegor’s voice was cold, chilly now as the brothers squared off, and you shoved at Mammon’s chest purposefully, trying to draw his attention. “What’s with the show?” Belphegor continued, and you knew what he meant. “Worried?”

“You _know_ what I meant." Growling wasn’t new for your pactmate, his little noises and ‘grr’s commonplace, but the menacing rumble that built in his chest was stunning. It resonated right through you, the vibrations rattling you like Belphegor’s music, and you pushed your head up to turn and glance at the younger brother. “You shouldn’t be here. Get _lost_.”

“Yeah? On _my_ cooking day?” Belphegor questioned immediately, his smirk dropped for a scowl, and he raised an eyebrow in a Lucifer-esque show of displeasure. It was funny how much the seven of them resembled one another sometimes. However, this wasn’t one of them. Belphegor looked fed up, eyes flat as he clutched his own wrist in pain, and he stared at you both like you were garbage. “In my own home? Wow, times have changed since I got _imprisoned in the attic_.”

“I said ‘get lost’!” Mammon disregarded his interrogative tone immediately, grinding his teeth together sourly, and the arm around you didn’t loosen. He was ready to dart out of harm’s way at a moment’s notice, the fastest of all the brothers, and he was fixated on his youngest brother. “You don’t have _any_ reason to be together, so go!”

“Mammon,” You tried to derail him, pulling on his collar firmly. “ _stop_. Let it go. Look at me right now.” Could things get any worse?

“As if you _do_?” Belphegor scoffed. “Please. You’re a yappy dog barking up a storm. It’s not my fault your little human playmate wanted to spend time with me. I guess it helps being able to pay attention to more than a price tag.”

“Belphie!” Beelzebub came through the doorway in a hurry, looking scandalized to hear his twin speaking so harshly, and you couldn’t help but feel relief flood into you. Hurrying to act, you pulled hard on Mammon’s collar again before your dominant hand came up to tangle in the hair at the base of his neck. Break that line of sight and you could get him down off this aggressive edge, but-

“You’re lucky Beel’s here to rein you in!” Mammon claimed, pointing at him with a fierce jab as you tried to tug him away. “You were _this_ close to getting the snot beat out of you by your older brother!”

“Mammon, I said _stop_!” Yanking on his hair was brutal, considering that you didn’t want to actually hurt him, but you weren’t going to let this go on. “Both of you!” You shot Belphegor a frown that he returned immediately, something you had to admit hurt after such a nice afternoon, but you just shifted your feet to force Mammon to give the twins his back. When you felt him twisting, trying to look away, you forced his head back and you continued. “Stop it and stand down.” You looked him up and down. “And put all this away. You’re _brothers_. Apologize.”

You tried your best to ignore Beelzebub’s quiet voice, desperate to make him understand, and you waited for him to respond until you just couldn’t hold back. Mammon just stared at you, scowling, and his mouth set into a grim line.

“What? You’ll jump in for me, but you still won’t talk to me?” You demanded, throat clenching, and you scowled at his struggle to remain unaffected. “Damn it, Mammon, I-” “Just leave him.” Belphegor interrupted you with the suggestion, turning and reaching out a hand for you again. “Show me your hand. He’s gotta learn not to be such a _child_.”

“ _You’re_ one to talk.” You chastised Belphegor plainly, shifting back just slightly. You could see something flit across his face, complex emotions moving too fast to process, but his hand curled into a fist and your hand in your pactmate’s hair twitched to bring him a little closer. “You’re not helping.”

“Guys.” Beelzebub tried his best to calm everyone down, looking nervous. “it’s okay. We’re all really hungry and we just need to eat a bit.” You frowned, doubtful that this could just be explained away, but you let him finish. “We’re all safe and happy, and this is gonna taste delicious. They made it together, so-”

“Why weren’t you _watching_ him?” Mammon asked, his voice a little muffled as he took advantage of your shoulder. While he had been resisting your yanking to turn him away from his argument, Mammon wasn’t going to fight it when your grip shifted to bring him closer. He’d felt it, felt your subtle pull in place of a push, and you let him rest his head against your shoulder as Beelzebub intervened. You could feel the tension in his shoulders, shifting your grips on him even as your singed fingers ached, and you clung to him as your nerves of steel went limp as noodles.

“I wasn’t gone too long, and I could feel Belphie. He wasn’t upset.” Beelzebub mumbled, fidgeting, and you frowned as his nervous ticks made you doubtful. “I was on my way back when you passed me… And they’re both okay. It felt like they were having a good time.”

“The only one working anything up is _you_ , idiot.” Belphegor grunted, pointing out the facts as he moved to stand closer to his brother. “You came in, shouting like an idiot, and got everyone freaked out. What’d I do? Offer to check out the burn?”

“You’ve done a lot worse.”

Belphegor’s face changed as Mammon muttered the accusing phrase, indignant now as Mammon accused him outright, and that was your limit. His eyes widened, his scowl deepening, and you couldn’t help but tremble where you stood. You’d seen him make that face before, once before, and your grip on your demon made his wings flap in surprise now as you clung to him tightly.

“Beel, I want to leave.” You blurted suddenly, eyes locking with his as you tried to communicate your distress to him too. You pulled Mammon around to one side of the island. “I’m leaving.”

“Beel-” “Belphie, not right now.”

You couldn’t look up in order to know what was happening, flinching slightly as you herded Mammon around the kitchen, but suddenly you were drifting through the doorway. Mammon’s work, considering how your feet could barely reach the floor, and the revelation that he was taking care of it made you squeeze him tighter. He let you down enough to get your bearings and you thought you were off the hook until he whirled you around and you hit the wall, the front of your shirt fisted in both hands.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!” Mammon barked, already shouting as he still failed to change. He was horns bared and his casual clothes nowhere in sight. “Being alone with him? What if something happened? What if he hurt you?!” He shook you, once, and you had to cry out as your head and shoulders hit the wall. “its bad enough you’re so reckless! This was _careless_! Why wasn’t Beel with you? Why didn’t you stay with _him_?” You opened your mouth but he shook you again and you choked on it. He may only have a few centimeters on you, but he used it now to glower and bear down on you, gnashing his teeth. “Why didn’t you call _me_? Why?”

You wanted to respond, wanted to reassure him that he was more than enough and the only demon you’d call to help you, but it was hard to choke out any words. He was your first demon, your first pact, and you trusted him more than anyone in the House of Lamentation. Mammon slept in your bed, he was in all your classes, and you relied on him.

He was your first man.  
And he was scaring you.

You thought you’d seen every side of Mammon since you’d come to stay here. He had laughed with you, cried with you, fought with and for you, and he had done his damnedest to defend you. However, you’d never seen him angry like this and certainly not with you. He was seething, his form changed and painting a fierce picture of your gregarious best friend. He was using his grip to shake you, towering over you, and it was a show of force that closed your throat up in terror.

You tried to reassure him, mouth dry, but it wasn’t your voice that made him stop.

It was Belphegor’s.  
”Hey! Knock it off!”

When you looked away, dragging your eyes over as you could hardly bear to breathe Mammon was in your face snarling and scowling -treating you like an equal, part of you chimed in with distant appreciation- and you were struggling to stay still. If you stayed still, maybe he would calm down and stop shaking you.

Belphegor was standing in the hall, his posture speaking volumes as that aura exuded off of him again, and you could feel your insides quiver as he dropped his casual guise. His demonic form appeared like a smearing of ink, the watercolour glamour running away to reveal that tufted tail, and you couldn’t decide who you wanted to look at the least. He met your stare, even as you knew your cheerful mask slipped away to show him just how terrifying you found him.

How terrifying you found _both_ of them, currently.

“Mammon the Great, shaking the shit out of his human for something it didn’t even do?” Belphegor grunted, his eyebrows sliding up into his hair in a mocking expression of surprise. “Pathetic. I haven’t seen that look of fear since it was my hands around that throat.” He ignored how you squawked now in a way that made Mammon look at you- _really_ look at you.

When you locked eyes, his deep blue orbs piled with anger and resentment, you had to turn away to the other side and you were stricken to see Satan and Asmodeus standing there, having just turned into the hallway together. They were frozen in horror, clearly, and your wide eyes met theirs immediately as Belphegor kept going.

“Does it make you feel all large and in charge to see how terrified you can make someone smaller than you?” Belphegor questioned sourly, his steps approaching slowly and deliberately as Mammon held you there. He was goading and you knew it, and you had to squirm weakly, trying to get your arms out of the shirt and get free. “It feels good, doesn’t it? Are you going to rip into that skin just like I did? Since you’re the one with the magic in that pact, you can do anything you want. It’d be so _easy_ …”

“Mammon,” You finally choked out something -anything- and you couldn’t stop shaking when you looked back at him. He looked stormy, either from what Belphegor had said or what was going through his own mind, and you wriggled like an insect pinned to a board.

Maybe that was it, or maybe it was how your struggle to get out of your shirt pulled the neck away, but Mammon let go of you like he’d been scalded.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Belphegor rumbled, shaking his head, and you remained pressed against the wall as Mammon stalked back a few steps. You didn’t know what to say, what to even do, and you sank wholeheartedly into your own panic as you watched the other brothers assemble and begin the argument of a lifetime. Your heartbeat got too loud, your lung s squeezing as you began to realize how close you’d come to real harm, and you felt all the strength leave your muscles as you went from tense to weak at the knee.

You watched with deaf ears as Mammon began to argue with Belphegor, Lucifer, and Satan, all three of whom looked ready to dive at him. The blood rushing through your ears drowned out whatever Satan and Lucifer were yelling, looking identical as their mouths twisted in critical disgust, and Belphegor gave you his back, although his swinging tail made his expression easy to guess. It took a few moments for the hands pampering you to register, the shaky touch distant, and your eyes tracked the tuft of Belphegor’s tail as they glazed over and you checked out.

Mammon was so angry that he’d slammed you against the wall. No one had been really around to stop him, no one who could take him on their own. He-

“Look at that face! Doesn’t that make you feel _Great_?!”

“Look at those bruises! You have _n_ _o_ right to talk!!”

“Both of you are guilty! How dare you lay hands on them like this!”

“EVERYBODY _SHUT UP_!” Leviathan’s loud, slightly shrill shout made your head swivel up, stunned to see him standing beside you, and suddenly the world caught up with you. You had sat down at some point, arm still half out of your shirt, and Asmodeus had molded himself against your one side to pet and coddle you comfortingly. You gawked at him, wondering when the otaku had gotten so bold as he berated them for shouting in front of you.

When you looked back at the arguing brothers, Mammon was caught in Lucifer’s grasp and Beelzebub had Belphegor off the floor, arms curled under his armpits to subdue him.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Asmodeus cooed in your ear, brushing your bangs out of your face gently. He was feather delicate with you, his touch daring to get more firm now that you were more aware, and he began to fuss and fidget with your clothes. You weren’t bothered, didn’t really care through the numbness of shock, and you watched Satan officiate the verbal battle with a growing sense of guilt.

“This is all my fault.” You told Asmodeus in a hush, moving jerkily to get to your feet and failing. “I need to- to- something.”

“You need to sit still and show everyone your neck properly.” Satan’s voice corrected you, cutting through the arguing and your own frazzled thoughts, and you stared at him. “We’ve all seen a glimpse now, so it’s not a secret. Show everyone, and get it out of the shadows and into the light. Then it can heal, and everyone can know how you’re really doing.” He shot everyone a sour look. “Which is poorly, since none of you noticed.”

“What haven’t we been told?” Lucifer asked, his anger with Mammon and Belphegor forgotten momentarily and his wings rustling as they folded and refolded themselves into a comfortable order. Mammon was subdued under one arm, his eyes fixed on Belphegor who was returning his death glare, but the youngest hung limply in his twin’s arms, despite his ire.

Satan just raised an eyebrow at you, and Lucifer prompted you by name when you didn’t respond.

“My” -Your hand came up to your throat, tense, and you were glad for how Asmodeus shifted to practically mold himself against your body.- “throat didn’t get reversed. Not entirely. I still have marks.” It felt like being held at gunpoint to have to admit it, sitting there in shambles, and you swallowed as everyone watched you intently. Even Belphegor looked now, over his shoulder slightly as Beelzebub turned to face you, and you saw Mammon go ashen at the news.

The fight went out of everyone like air out of a balloon. “Lilith saved my life, but it still looks… We fixed my broken nails but the bruises, but it looks _bad_.” Your eyes darted between them all, frantic and unsure of where to look, but Lucifer dominated your attention as he released Mammon and he approached you carefully.

Bringing himself down to your level with easy grace, wings shuffling a second time, Lucifer waited without prodding as Asmodeus slowly relaxed his grip and you began to shrug out of your shirt.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” He asked you in a hushed tone. He was reacting so differently to what you had expected that it made your throat close, emotion welling up in the pit of your stomach, but he didn’t ask again as he let you answer at your own pace. You couldn’t even mumble the half-assed excuse about not wanting to worry them, and you just ducked your head without replying. He changed his question. “Will you let us see it?”

You looked over to Satan, unable to find a way to say know, and in the end Asmodeus helped your shaky hands get your shirt over your head. You’d chosen it specifically from your new clothes because of how it casually hid your neckline, the comfortable fabric perfect for a lazy day, and you bunched it up in your lap tensely as you exposed yourself to them. Having raised a hand to touch you comfortingly, Lucifer pulled back immediately and that hand curled into a white-knuckled fist.

“H-Holy shit,” Leviathan sounded like he was going to throw up, his voice muffled by his hand, and you let Asmodeus dote on you as you sat there for their inspection. Light kisses landed on your cheek, your ear, your shoulder as he held you, encouraging you to turn your head this way and that; there was no teasing tonight, and you gladly let him be all over you now as you made yourself vulnerable.

“Does it hurt?” Beelzebub asked, his voice so small you could have thought he was three inches tall. He didn’t complain when you looked at Asmodeus instead, shaking your head slightly, and no one batted a lash as the Avatar of Lust pressed kisses across the bridge of your nose.

“No,” You rasped, struggling to swallow and wet your dry mouth. “it doesn’t hurt. I touched it when I first found it and its not like a real bruise. It just looks like it. It just sort of tingles when I touch it.”

“And does it make you fools feel anything?” Lucifer asked, standing up to fix Belphegor and Mammon with identical infuriated stares. He pulled Mammon forward by his jacket, waving a hand for Beelzebub to put Belphegor down, and the eldest brother stood them before you as a guilty audience as he berated them right into their ears. “You two, scuffling like low level demons over the only person with any right to be angry… does this put you both in your place?” He pointed at you, looking furious as he stared over their heads, and you glanced up at them, cringing. “Belphegor? Mammon? Nothing to say?” He prodded them until Mammon looked away.

“‘I’m sorry’,” Beelzebub was the one to break the silence, and he turned to you to point Belphegor out light a tattling child. He even squatted down, holding onto his knee as he met your eyes guiltily. “Belphie _is_ sorry, I can feel it in my gut. He won’t say it but I will, because it makes my stomach upset. ‘I’m sorry’… and I am too for leaving when you were this scared. I’m supposed to help protect you from everything.”

“It’s okay, really. It looks worse than it is. It doesn’t hurt.” You tried to set his mind at ease, but Beelzebub’s expression fell and you had to stop yourself from continuing. He sat down with you, shooting Belphegor a look that clearly made him do the same, and the youngest brother put his tail and horns away silently as he hunched his narrow shoulders. Asmodeus bristled as the two of them sat with you and this time you didn’t blame him, leaning into him for more support.

“Can I get dressed now?” You asked, looking around at the brothers as you tried to gauge them. You felt lost, your hands clammy as you sat there, legs sprawled, and you couldn’t read them as you surveyed the crowd. It made you anxious, like it was your fight with Leviathan and they were _all_ bearing down on you, and you gladly scrambled to pull your shirt back over your head as Lucifer gave the affirmative.

“’m sorry.” Belphegor mumbled, hidden from you as you got your head back into your shirt, and you had to freeze for a moment. You were slower to push your head out through the top, your eyes searching for him hesitantly, and you met his stare to find him searching you for something you couldn’t name.

It was that long look that finally set you into motion, struggling to rise to you feet and shoving your shirt down your chest. You had to mumble something to Asmodeus to assuage the hurt on his face at being so quickly abandoned, struggling to weave your way out from between them. You felt relief flood through you as he just let you go, Lucifer stepping aside, and you didn’t stop moving until you were back in your bedroom and the door clicked closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Breathing raggedly, you closed your door a little too hard but you couldn’t find it in yourself to case. Your hands were shaking, making it too hard to so anything you could think of to take your mind off things, and eventually you had to abandon all tasks. After dropping your phone for a third time, you gave up on distracting instead of self-soothing. You couldn’t ignore this, not when you’d had to expose the truth to all your housemates, and you left your device abandoned on the floor as you wobbled over to your bed.

It was just too much; you couldn’t get the look in Mammon’s eyes out of your head, or get the feeling of someone’s hands around your throat off your mind. It made you tremble -even that nerve of steel you’d had when you had stood toe to toe with Lucifer was limp as cooked pasta- and you gladly curled up under your comforter now. You were coming apart, more than you could ever have expected, and you pulled your arms and legs in close to your body as your mental health ended up in shambles.

_‘Does it make you feel large and in charge to see how terrified you can make him?’_

Belphegor’s words haunted you, making you feel like you were struggling to get a breath in. He may have been taunting Mammon, coaxing his attention away from you in an attempt to divert him, but the statements were no less chilling to hear. He sounded so serious, his voice as even as it had been when you had been discussing music, and you couldn’t get it out of your head. You were tough and resilient, but confronting your murderer as a murderer was something you didn’t know if you could bear to do. You were supposed to be friends!

 _‘I haven’t seen that look of fear since it was_ my _hands around that throat.’_

You didn’t know how to handle the building pressure in the pit of your stomach. It felt like a scream -like tears and sobbing, and things thrown every which way- but it just swelled and pressed on every raw and oversensitive nerve. You were trying your best not to cry, struggling to catch your breath, and yet that bubble still would not burst. You were sure that you could feel it crushing you, that fear that you’d let fester too thick to just brush aside, and you whimpered, but you couldn’t manage to do more than shake.

Hearing Beelzebub call your name made you clamp a hand over your mouth, petrified by what he might have heard, but you didn’t doubt his persistence. He wasn’t going to go away on his own, knocking ever so gently again and again, and he just spoke at you quietly through your door.

“Lucifer is talking to Mammon and Belphie still… can I come in?” He sounded deflated, voice husky, and he shuffled as he stood outside your door. It wasn’t easy for them to learn your bedroom boundaries as their rooms were sacred only in their hierarchy of power -only your older and more powerful brothers barged into your bedroom here-, and you could hear him almost pacing as he waited for you to respond.

“Sure.” You managed, struggling to swallow. You couldn’t manage too much at once, focusing on your own breathing as you laid there swaddled in your own covers, but Beelzebub was different than his older brothers. “Come in.”

Face pressed into your pillows anxiously, trying to keep yourself calm, you didn’t know how to feel and you let him do as he pleased as you tried to focus on yourself. You couldn’t take care of him right now, not when your stomach was swirling and you were trying to keep calm, and you looked up as his weight shifted the bed.

“Are you okay?” Beelzebub murmured, jarring you out of your downward spiral. “You just left...” He seemed to realize that it was a stupid question and he paused before he asked: “Can I help somehow? Did we do something wrong?”

“I’m… I’m okay?” You couldn’t place the feeling in your gut, that dreaded sucking sensation, but you glanced at him out of the corner of your eye. He was poised on the edge of your bed, watching you like you were the dangerous one, and you could already see the doubt on his face. “I feel okay. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” And you laughed, but it came out hoarse and strained. “I just need to stop… everything.”

“You’re angry?” Beelzebub offered, brows pushing up.

“No.” You shook your head, daring to shift onto your side to look at him.

“You’re sad?” Beelzebub tried again, eyes pouring over you as you tried to get comfortable.

“I mean…” You shrugged, pulling your blankets closer. “yes, but its not it. I’m just-” You were glad that he was so direct, pulling your limbs in tight, and you hunched your shoulders. “I’m worse.”

Beelzebub nodded, frowning, and he tipped his head before he just gave up the tense personal space and crawled onto the bed with you. He offered you a large hand as he made himself at home on the other side of the bed, curling up at your level, and you stared at him nervously before you slid your hand into his. Gripping it, the touch reminding you of your brief stay in the twins’ bedroom, you flexed your fingers a little and let his hold quell your shaking hands until he hit the nail on he head.

“You’re scared.”

It speared through you, your guts twisting, and you stared at him in horror. He just watched you back, his big eyes filled with understanding, and you felt your stomach roll over under his gentle scrutiny.

“It’s okay.” Beelzebub mumbled, shifting just a little. “You can be scared… Mammon was really scary. I’ve never really seen him like that, not in a long time.” He knew just what to say to set you mind at ease, seeming to pull at the tangle of emotions, and you sighed heavily. “And Belphie is scary too sometimes… and that’s okay.” He told you, and your eyes latched onto the shapes he was tracing onto the back of your hand. “He’s my twin but he hurt you, and he scared you. You’re allowed to be scared.”

You shocked yourself by sucking in a hard, wet breath, and you touched your face dumbly to find your cheeks wet with tears. He didn’t look at all surprised by the distress, his calm demeanor not cracking, and you struggled to blink your tears away.

“I’m _not_ scared of him!” You insisted, squeezing his hand as you tried to wipe your face with your other sleeve. “He’s fine! We made dinner together, remember? It’s fine!”

“But he hurt you.” Beelzebub steered you back to his point and you squirmed. “We saw you die… and you remember it. You told us you remember, and about how Lilith saved you just in time, and-”

“I didn’t _die._ ” You protested, but he didn’t allow it.

“You got a second chance… we all saw that other you.” Beelzebub pointed out, lips quivering, and he admitted: “We all got to touch you. Mammon was holding you because he wouldn’t let go, but I felt you squeeze my fingers. It was you, even if you didn’t die for real. And you _saw_ your double like that. You-”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore!” You blurted as you locked eyes with him in a panic and, while he paused, he didn’t stop completely.

“You still have the marks, you still have the memories… he ki-”

“Beel, _please_!” “He killed you.” Beelzebub doubled down despite your distress and you cringed at the statement as he stopped to level you with a sad look. He seemed to want you to respond somehow, to say something he couldn’t just infer, and you pulled your hand away now to recoil from him. He looked torn, like the admission hurt something inside him, but he didn’t shy away from this painful truth.

“Please,” Beelzebub murmured your name so delicately it made your chest squeeze, and he shifted a little closer. It was like a puppy creeping forward for attention and praise, and you couldn’t look away. “I’m not trying to hurt you. I wouldn’t have left Belphie alone with you if I knew you were still so upset. I want you to feel safe like you make me feel safe…” He hadn’t pulled his hand away, still reaching out to you as you struggled to understand your own feelings, and you forced yourself to stare intently at the creases along his palm. “I’m supposed to protect you.”

“There’s nothing to protect me from if its all in my head.” You mumbled, deflating as you spoke. Yes, Belphegor scared you, but what could they do about it? “I just need to get over it. It just takes time.” You didn’t know who you were trying to convince, but you tried to believe your own words.

Beelzebub clenched his hands in the duvet. “Do you want me to stay?” He asked. He quickly resigned himself to your choice, making you blink a little as he conceded, and you glanced at him in surprise as he offered you his open hand again. “You helped me before… I can stay and hold your hand until you feel better.

Your guts swirled. “Can you” -You looked down, shame rising in your cheeks.- “hold me?” It had only been a day or two since Mammon had abandoned your bedroom, but it left you feeling cold inside to lay alone in your bed. “I’m just…” You didn’t need to show him your shaking hands for him to understand, making a low affirmative sound. It took a weight off your shoulders and you scooted forward to slip your arms over his broad shoulders. It probably took him off guard to find himself being clung to for dear life, but you took advantage of his height difference now as you pressed your face into his neck. Even he, the most docile of your demons, had to tense briefly at the vulnerable position you put him in before he could force himself to relax for you.

“Belphie feels sorry again.” He mumbled, shifting to accommodate you slowly and wrapping his arms around your middle. You didn’t need to ask -he could feel Belphegor, maybe even understand the general idea, and of course Beelzebub could feel much the same- but it took you a moment to respond.

“I-I don’t _hope_ so, but I’m glad.” You told him haltingly, unable to stay silent. “Does that make sense? He’s sorry, and we had a good time in the kitchen. He just makes me so…” You squeezed him, wondering how you could explain, but you had to let the sentence fade away eventually. “I want him to like me, and now he knows how scared I am.” You sighed, and Beelzebub gingerly let one of his hands rub circles against your back. “He’s never going to like me now.”

“Belphie likes you. Don’t worry.” Beelzebub hummed, and you twitched, surprised. “He just needs to learn how to be with a human. He’s always been a little…”

“Mean sarcastic?” You offered, smiling just a little.

“I prefer _blunt_ , thanks.” Belphegor’s voice reached through your bedroom door, muffled but discernible, and you sat upright, releasing Beelzebub immediately.

“He wasn’t supposed to talk!” He claimed, eyes wide as he read the look on your face. You were shocked, embarrassed to know he could hear what had been said, and you felt your face begin to flush as blood rushed to your face. “We just- I wanted to make sure you’re okay, and he couldn’t come in, so” -You pressed the heels of your hands into your eyes, sighing.- “I asked him to sit outside.”

“And then you promised to stay with me until I felt better?” You questioned, peeking at him from between your fingers as he sat up to placate you. He at least looked a bit embarrassed, eyes down as he tried to apologize, and there was no way you could hold it against him. “Okay, I… should’ve seen that coming.” You mumbled, and he perked a little as you let him off the hook.

“He really is sorry. I said it because it’s true.” Beelzebub tried to reassure you gently, sitting up and touching your knee as he spoke. “We knew you didn’t want to talk, so it seemed like a good idea. We wanted to make you feel better. Me _and_ Belphie.”

Sitting there, your embarrassment fading, you were left between two responses and struggling to read your own emotions. You weren’t shaking anymore and you weren’t so clammy, but you were definitely still nauseated when you turned your attention to it and your appetite. You wanted to lay down and use Beelzebub as a living weighted blanket, let it quell your anxiety until you could tame it on your own; but could you do it with Belphegor sitting outside?

“We can’t leave him out there,” You told him reluctantly, gripping your own hands for support as you spoke. It was up to you to help them reconcile, but you needed to reconcile with him first. “or someone is going to see and they’ll fight again.” And you could see him begin to brighten as he realized where you were going with the conversation. It took a bit to raise your voice, nervous, but you called out to the youngest brother after clearing your throat. “Belphie, you can come in.”

There was a long silence before you heard your door opening, telling you even without looking that he was approaching, and you pulled Beelzebub with you as you moved to press your back against the wall. He made an excellent defense, a barrier between you and your guest, and you laid down again tensely before you even peeked at him. His demon form was gone, his pillow clutched to his chest as he shuffled up to the bedside, but he glanced up and he met your stare unflinchingly. He watched you intently, inspecting you as you huddled down behind his older brother’s frame, and you broke first, looking away. His posture was unsupposing and simple, nonthreatening, but the way Beelzebub let you hide your face back into his collarbone meant he could probably hear your thundering heartbeat.

“I get the outside edge?” Belphegor, if he could hear it, didn’t comment on it and he set a knee on the bed as he questioned you mundanely despite your avoidance. “Cool.” He could make himself at home without concern for you, peeking over Beelzebub’s shoulder at him as he tossed his pillow down and nuzzled his face into it as his body relaxed. He wasn’t even acknowledging you or your discomfort in a weird switch of roles, making himself comfortable without daring to broach the topic, and he looked almost relaxed.

Silence falling between you three, feeling the charged air between your demons, you shuffled nervously and you squeezed Beelzebub tightly. Lying there with both of them taking up your bed, you didn’t know where you wanted to go from here. You had him close, had Beelzebub here to protect you, and now-

“I thought Lucifer was talking to you still?” You asked quietly, watching him as he buried his face in his pillow. He sat up on his elbows lazily, looking at you over the barricade of his brother’s back, and shrugged.

“We lied.” He said bluntly, resting his chin on his arm as he spoke. “He’s still talking, but its to Mammon. I just came with Beel.”

“Why?”

Maybe it was too much of a serious question for the moment, but you couldn’t help but question him and his motives. He was so ambiguous, even when he made simple decisions, and seeing him in your bed made you bolder- or maybe it was Beelzebub’s mountainous presence in the room that bolstered your confidence. Belphegor was unsettling mixes of callous and curious at the strangest of times, and he was watching you like he could read your thoughts right off your face.

“Well, I killed you, didn’t I?” Belphegor told you, his statement reaching right through you to twist your insides around painfully. “And my fool brother shook you around like a cat with a mouse. I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He didn’t look apologetic either, settled down beside Beelzebub like he was in his own bed, and when he finished he just tipped his head to one side. “You didn’t exactly _look_ alright when you ran out on us.”

You scowled now, pain forgotten. “I didn’t run out. I left. It’s different.”

“Oh yeah?” He raised an eyebrow at you. “Well, tell that to Asmo because he’s going to tear Mammon a new asshole. He’s _livid_.” And Belphegor chuckled, quite pleased.

“You’re not off the hook either.” You growled, disapproving as Belphegor seemed to delight himself in Mammon’s soon to be pain. “You should be getting the same thing.”

“For what?” Belphegor questioned confidently, unafraid of your responses. “I didn’t do anything. I saved you before that numbskull could shake you into next week.” He only needed to hear your silence to follow your train of thought- it felt like he could read your mind like he did Beelzebub’s. “Unless you’re talking about _before_ today.”

“No,” You argued, trying to sound convincing, and he just raised his eyebrows at you. “I mean in the kitchen. You’ve been just as much of a dick. You prod me all the time. Beel says you like me, but I don’t buy it. It’s just a game to you, and I’m getting tired of it.” Beel was already petting, trying to placate whoever he could, and you let him pat your head as you frowned at the youngest demon.

“I’ve been nice. You’re just paranoid.” Belphegor told you seriously, frown set in stone, and you clung to his twin as you dug in your heels. “I’m trying to know you like they do. I haven’t had the luxury of getting to spend half a year with you.”

“So interrogating me is how you do it?!” You scolded, shoulders tensing. “How is that fair?! You treat me like a criminal for being here and then you turn around and act like we’re twins too. Its so confusing and its _cruel_. Get to know me, or don’t. Give us a chance, or don’t. Ignore me, exclude me, pretend I’m not here, or _don’t_.” You didn’t know when you had gotten so worked up about it, your chest heaving, and you realized in a sudden rush of embarrassment that you had half crawled over Beelzebub’s side to poke Belphegor and get right in his face. It was just too much to handle, your feelings coming pouring out as he prodded the right buttons, and now you were almost nose to nose with him, middle draped over his brother’s chest.

Belphegor’s half-lidded eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Alright,” He said bluntly, and one hand took advantage of your prone position. He flopped your legs over onto the other side of Beelzebub with the rest of you, ignoring your loud cry of shock, and he just shuffled minutely to allow your body to fall into the small space between the two demons. “then we can all spend the night together and it’s no big deal.”

He didn’t look at all apologetic, scowling as he adjusted and he fluffed his own pillow, but when he rested his head back down, he turned it to stare at you. You could feel Beelzebub moving, his concern for you crossing with whatever he could sense from Belphegor, and you couldn’t help but freeze. He was staring at you so intently, challenging your bluff, and it raised all the hairs on your arms. His stare strayed, perceptive to even those small changes, and you blurted:

“Then roll over. If you want in, you’re little spoon.” it felt daring, like much too much to demand of him, but Belphegor just smirked and turned slightly to lay on his side now instead of his belly.

“Fine then. Do it.” He goaded plainly. “make me.” and your eyebrows shot up into your hair as you failed to respond. “What?” He questioned your silence immediately, making you frown, but he cut you off as he gladly dominated the conversation. “You want to be bigger? Then make me. You do a lot of talking about what you want done, but what do you actually do for yourself?”

“Belphie…” Beelzebub heaved a sigh so deep his barrel chest pushed against you, his disappointment clear.

“If you want me to be little spoon, then make it happen. You don’t have the luxury of a pact with me, so you need to work for it.” Laying so close, you could see the subtle shifts in his expression, the flecks of sienna in his eyes, and his gaze darkened as you inspected him just as thoroughly. “Go on, do it. Or are you _all_ talk?” His smile was just a little too forced, the baring of his teeth making your spine prickle with warning, and his raised eyebrows frayed the final thread of hesitation.

So you shoved him.

Shoving his shoulder with one hand, you forced him onto his back and you tried to ‘hold’ him there. You doubted that even your full weight would keep him from doing anything, but you braced yourself on his downed frame anyways and pushed yourself up. It was a stunning moment, even as the one doing the pushing, and you stared down at him surprisedly before his smirk broke into a cheeky grin and Belphegor cracked.

“Wow, you really did it.” He said, laughter in his voice as he spoke. “How forceful.” He didn’t protest, despite his jovial tone, and Belphegor stared up at you almost smugly before you lifted your hands to push him over and away in disgust.

“Don’t say it like that.” You criticized immediately, grimacing as you forced him onto his other side and tried to ignore how easily he twisted with your push. He was doing most of the work, letting you play as the one in charge, and it made you scowl a little. “And lift your head. I don’t want my arm to fall asleep.”

“Of course, of course,” Belphegor hummed, expression hidden as he squirmed into a more comfortable position and met your demand. “but since we’re all cool to hang out, I’m gonna pull up what Beel and I were watching on DevilTube. He needs to catch up to me anyways, so you can too.” He was already pulling something up, his eyes away on his phone, and your stomach turned before you rearranged your limbs and you pressed your form comfortably against his back.

It was so jarringly easy that you didn’t know what to do when he leaned back into you, warm and almost calming. He had plenty to say about the series, talking at you in the same blase tone he had about the bands in the kitchen like he seemed to know you would need to process the changes. He didn’t seem to expect a reply, or even any confirmation you were listening, and Beelzebub cautiously turned to curl around your back, his hands settling gingerly as he tried to comfort you without words.

Without any input from either of you, Belphegor went right ahead in playing these videos that he was talking about, and he propped his phone up in front of himself. He settled down against you, curled into the shelter of both of your bodies, and he even went as far as to hold the hand you had slid under his neck as he let himself relax. There was no room for anyone to move closer, tucked in together as the room went silent save for the low volume of the videos, and slowly the soft sounds of your mutual breathing lulled you down from your anxious plateau.

Beelzebub’s breath ruffled through your hair every once and a while, one heavy arm draping over both your waists, and you reluctantly slipped your free arm out over Belphegor to do much the same. It felt daring, even the most mundane gesture, and you tentatively fisted your hand in the material of his shirt as you made yourself comfortable between them. It was small, just some way to ease your growing need to squeeze something for reassurance, and you put your attention on the videos instead of your own discomfort as your fingers toyed mindlessly with cotton.

It was a while before anyone dared to interrupt you, the knock on your door making you blink and sit up on your elbow, and your movement seemed to bring Beelzebub and Belphegor back into awareness. The gentle giant’s arm squeezed you both, hugging you both against one another and into his chest, and Belphegor’s soft grip on your hand has become a grip around your wrist over the course of the videos. Now, waking from his light sleep, Belphegor used the grip on your wrist to keep you close, head lifting, but he didn’t stir otherwise as he waited to assess the intruder.

It was only after a moment of silence between everyone that you realized that whoever had knocked was waiting for permission to enter.

“Yeah?” You called out, softly soothing Beelzebub as he shuffled and seemed to get ready to get right out of the bed. “Who is it?”

“Me.” Lucifer’s even tone made you tense. “I have dinner with me since you three were all absent. I believe you and I also need to speak, and you know it.” You closed your eyes, sighing at the new prospect of letting the eldest brother grill you, and you knew you couldn’t avoid it forever, but…

“Can it happen tomorrow?” You compromised, unmoving. “I just want to relax. Too much keeps happening around here. Just give me the night?” You didn’t mean to, but you held your breath. Lucifer’s silence in response made your stomach swirl.

“If I’m to leave without a discussion, I want you to be very clear with what you _do_ want,” He told you, the tone and the way he said your name making you squeeze your eyes shut. “You know the rules of this house, which I’m wiling to bend, but-”

“Lucifer,” You cut him off and you tried to sound calm and certain. “I need tonight to myself. No talks, no discussions, no interrogations. I’m okay here right now, so I want to say here like this for tonight. Alright?” You may have been a little aggressive by the end, twisting the hand in Belphegor’s shirt to pull him in just a little more, and you were overjoyed to feel Beelzebub tilt his body to lean in over you both. You may have had to pull the unbonded demon closer, but Beelzebub knew exactly what you wanted. “I just want to relax. I _need_ to relax.”

“Then I’ll leave this on the desk. You can eat when you’re ready.” Lucifer was, as usual, a serial offended of entering without knocking and he did so now. With a smooth twist, he stepped in and he surveyed the three of you with critical concern obvious on his face. He had his hands mostly occupied, three meals well balanced as he moved, and he swept in with his usual grace to set each tray aside for you. However, when he turned back to face you, the passably amicable expression fell from his face.

“Belphegor,” He rumbled, seeming to warn him against everything with just his own name.

“Lucifer, don’t you know you’re supposed to knock and wait to be let in?” Belphegor fearlessly went right for the powerful demon, his smile back in full, insincere swing. “I heard all about it.”

“I asked him in. He’s allowed to be here.” You hurried to clarify, watching Lucifer’s face cautiously as he gave you a skeptical look. “Beel came to come- he’s checking in on me, and Belphie came to help.” Not lies, none of it, and you held the eldest brother’s gaze stubbornly. “I’m alright right now.

“We’re watching DevilTube.” Belphegor supplied in a helpful, gratingly sweet tone of voice.

“Yeah, it’s good.” You added, and you weren’t sure how him lacing your fingers together made you feel. However, you filed the disconcerting motion away and he hurried to chance the subject. “Thank you for bringing us dinner, Lucifer. I’m sorry I didn’t come down.”

“In this case,” Lucifer said, drawing himself up to his full height. “an exception can be made. I don’t know if you want to know, but Mammon is-” “I don’t.” You shook your head, laying there, and you had to squeeze what you had at your disposal as the mention of your pact partner made your stomach swirl. "I don't want to know." Squeezing Belphegor’s hand, twisting your grip on his shirt, the demon squeezed your hand in return and you gladly let it draw your attention.

Lucifer only needed that, your unwillingness to even hear what was being done to rectify the situation, for his demeanor to change.

“Of course…” He murmured, nodding slightly, and he came forward to gently brush your hair back from your face. It was a platonic gesture, though no less tender for it, and you tipped your head slightly as appreciation showed in your face. “I’ll leave you three alone then… just for tonight.” He gave his brothers warning eyes, not about to leave them completely without expectations, before he returned his attention to you and drummed his fingers once against the crown of your head. “Eat something tonight. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Hand lingering in your hair, obviously itching to glean all the information he wanted, Lucifer finally left the room again and closed the door behind himself courteously. His presence was replaced with silence as the three of you tried to settle back into position, but Beelzebub’s hunger was already roused. He cleared the huskiness out of his throat, waking up along with his appetite, but he didn’t need to speak for you to shift to let him go.

“Go ahead, Beel, you can have mine.” You told him, smiling faintly as he climbed over you both and made a beeline for the desk. He didn't protest, his stomach growling, and he dug into the first bowl he touched.

“Didn’t Lucifer just tell you to eat tonight?” Belphegor asked, teasing you slightly as he shifted to look over his shoulder at you. You didn’t move, settled there against his back and one hand tangled in his, and you just shrugged before you laid your head back down with a sigh.

“Well, he won’t know if you two don’t tell him.” You mumbled as you closed your eyes. “I don't always do what I'm told, so I think I can disobey him one more time.” You shifted, adjusting your limbs, and just added: "Play the next video... I want to know what happens."


End file.
